Idris
by I-Is-Your-Bane
Summary: Alec is a mental patient in Idris mental institution and Magnus, one of the best psychiatrists in the state, goes there to see if he can help this impossible boy get better... (Malec)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi... I know, know I should be updating adopted or fixing up forbidden. but this idea just like attacked me and I thought that I should write something about and I ended up posting it... so yeah could you please tell me if I should continue this story or not...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Cassandra Clare owns the mortal instruments and it's characters, I just mess around with them (heheheheh)**

**enjoy :)**

Magnus Bane walked down the white halls of St Idris's mental institution; he was walking with the manager of the institute, Hodge Starkweather.

"Mr Bane" Hodge started.

"You can call me Magnus" Magnus interrupted.

"Alright" Hodge said, nodding, "Magnus, I've heard that your one of the top psychiatrists in the state, but let me tell you one thing we've had many psychiatrists come through here to see this boy, some of them the best in the world, but they all left saying the same thing."

"And what did they say?" Magnus asked.

"That he's impossible" Hodge said, stopping in front of a white door that had three locks on it.

"How is he impossible?" Magnus asked.

"He doesn't talk, and when he doesn't its complete nonsense" Hodge said, looking down at his clip board.

"What does he usually talk about?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, he just rambles on about anything" Hodge said, "you can't get any information out of him."

"How long has he been in here?" Magnus asked.

"For about a year or so" Hodge said "he's nineteen years old."

Magnus nodded taking in all the little amount of information he's gotten. The boy, who is apparently impossible, is only a few years younger then Magnus.

"I'll need to introduce you to him, because if we just shove him into an office with you and tell him you're his new doctor he'll probably freak out and break something" Hodge explained.

"Is this his room?" Magnus asked, pointing to the firmly locked door.

Hodge nodded "if you're wondering why his room is locked with many locks, it's because he's escaped out of here about a million times before."

Magnus nodded, this patient seemed like trouble.

Hodge unlocked the door and opened it. Inside was very plain, it had white walls and a small white bed. In the middle of the bed was a boy, he was looking down at a blank piece of paper, his jet black hair was shielding his face.

"Alec" Hodge said.

The boy, Alec, didn't look up he just kept looking down at the piece of paper.

"Alec" Hodge said again, shutting the door and walking towards Alec's bed, "Alec I have someone for you to meet.

Alec looked up, Magnus saw a flash of pale skin and blue eyes and then Alec was gone. Magnus turned towards Hodge to ask him where Alec had gone, but when he turned he saw beautiful blue eyes staring at him with curiosity.

Magnus noticed that it was Alec, he was standing very close, so close that their noses were touching.

"You have very pretty eyes" Alec said softly "They look like kitty cat eyes."

Magnus saw Alec's blue eyes light up in amusement, the boy pulled back and jumped on to the plain white bed. Alec giggled and turned to Hodge "how does he have cat eyes?" Alec asked, looking at the piece of paper "I mean it's just not possible!" Alec giggled again curling up into a little ball.

"Unless…" Alec said, uncurling and sitting up, "Unless you're a shape-shifter that shape shifted into a cat then shape shifted back to human but a part failed and you were left with cat eyes."

Alec started to meow and giggle, his smile lit up his face.

"Alec" Hodge said "Magnus isn't a –"

"I am a shape shifter" Magnus said walking over to Alec's bed and sitting down in front of him, Magnus wanted to try something out.

"You are?" Alec said, crawling over to Magnus, he was almost sitting on him.

"No I'm not a shape shifter" Magnus said "I was lying about that."

Alec's face fell "You lied…." He looked like he was about to cry.

"Yes I did lie, how does that make you feel?" Magnus asked, trying to see if he could get a response out of Alec.

"It makes me feel sad" Alec said, climbing off Magnus and sitting on the bed, "lying is mean."

"It is" Magnus said nodded.

Magnus saw Hodge's eyes widen, but it was gone in a flash.

"Is Alec short for anything?" Magnus asked Alec.

Alec nodded "it's short for Alexander, but you can't call me Alexander only Alec, you have to call me Alec."

"Why can I only call you Alec, Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"It's a secret" Alec said, giggling.

"I like secrets" Magnus said leaning forward, "you can tell me."

Alec leaned forward and grabbed Magnus's head, with a cheeky grin on his face, "It wouldn't be a secret if I told you" he whispered into Magnus's ear.

Magnus smiled and leaned back "that makes sense."

"Alec" Hodge said.

Alec looked at Hodge and turned his head to the side and barked, literally barked well it was more like a yap, like a little poodle yap.

"This is Magnus" Hodge said.

Alec started to giggle, "Magnus" he repeated "that's a weird name, Maaaagnus!" Alec said, dragging out the A.

"My names not that funny" Magnus said as Alec giggled.

"Alec" Hodge said sternly, "Magnus is your new doctor."

Alec stopped giggling and looked at Magnus "but he doesn't look like a doctor" Alec whispered, "he's not in a white cloak, he's got spiky hair and he wears glitter and make-up and bright clothes, he's not a doctor" Alec said.

"Alec-" Hodge started.

"He's not a doctor!" Alec screamed, burring his head into a pillow, "He's not a doctor!"

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's shoulder, "Alexander, I am a doctor but I'm not like any of the other doctors" Magnus said, watching as Alec's head reappeared out from the pillow.

"So you won't shove needles into me or give me shocks?" Alec asked, his blue eyes wide.

"No, Alexander, I'll never do that, I'll be more of a friend then a doctor" Magnus said, he never used syringes full of medicine or shocks to get answers out of people, he used much more appropriate ways, like talking or telling jokes.

"Will you be my best friend?" Alec asked, climbing over to Magnus and sitting in front of him.

"Of course" Magnus said, smiling.

Alec smiled "you promise you won't poke me with needles or shock me?" he asked.

"I promise, Alexander" Magnus said, meaning it too.

Alec's smile got wider and he raised his hand up "you have to pinkie promise."

Magnus smiled and wrapped his pinkie around Alec's "I pinkie promise."

Alec giggled and went back to the top of his bed and looked at the blank piece of paper again.

Hodge was standing at the door way "Magnus we have to go."

"See you soon Alexander" Magnus said, patting Alec on the head.

Alec meowed and looked back at the blank piece of paper.

Magnus followed Hodge out of the door and watched as Hodge locked up Alec's room.

"That was amazing" Hodge said, "you got him to talk about feeling sad, you got him to let you call him Alexander he never lets anyone call him Alexander he usually freaks."

Hodge was smiling widely "You are very good, I can already see it, you are going to get Alec to talk about everything, and you're going to help him get better!"

Magnus smiled "I hope I can" he said.

**so yeah... this is a bit strange... but anyway please tell me what you think about it I don't really know if I should continue on this or not... **

**-Kate.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HI... new chapter! I had a little trouble with this chapter so yeah in some placing it might seem like I'm rambling or repeating stuff please just ignore it and read on... if you do that you get pies!**

**I don't own TMI Cassandra clare does.. :) **

**enjoy.**

Magnus sat down in the big chair behind his new desk, he had just finished walking around the institute and meeting some of the other doctors and patients in here. His mind wandered back to Alec, ever since yesterday he couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

Alexander was too innocent for his own good. He seemed like a little kid who just rambled on about everything and anyone except for what the doctors wanted him to talk about. A nineteen year old boy shouldn't act like a little kid though, so it's not that confusing as to why he is in here.

Alec didn't seem like an impossible case, he probably had something traumatic happen in his life and his brain must've shut off the "normal" Alec and replaced it with this silly, childlike boy who meows.

There was a knock at his office door, interrupting his thoughts.

"Come in" Magnus called, shaking his head.

Hodge walked through the door, "Magnus I'm just here to tell you that Alec will be here soon, I hope you know what you're going to do."

Magnus nodded "I know what I'm going to do, Hodge." Magnus was just planning to talk to Alec about things maybe ask him a few questions.

"Good, good" Hodge said, nodding his head, "If he freaks call a nurse or three" Hodge said, "they'll give him something to calm him down."

"They'll sedate him won't they" Magnus said, "I don't want that, I want Alexander to trust me, I promised him that I wouldn't shove needles into him."

"Magnus" Hodge sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "Alec is a troubled boy, he doesn't understand as well as before, so you won't do any damage to your promise if you just use a little thing to calm him down and anyway it's not like you're the one sedating him, the nurses will be."

"I'll only go to those measures, if he gets to out of control" Magnus said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Hodge nodded "alright" He walked over and sat on a chair in the corner of the room "What do you think is wrong with Alec, different doctors have said different ideas on what's wrong with him, what do you thinks wrong with him?"

Magnus spun around in his chair "I think that Alexander must've gone through something traumatic that made the _Normal_ part in his brain switch off and he replaced it with an almost childlike part" he explained.

"Meaning?" Hodge asked.

"meaning that something really bad had happened to Alec and to cope with it all he shut down and started to act like a child" Magnus explained "Alec's innocent, he seems like he's blocking all the bad things out of his mind like little kids do."

Hodge nodded "I've never heard that kind of diagnoses before."

Magnus shrugged "it's only a guess."

Hodge nodded again, "It's about time for you to see Alec, I'll go get him and you can start your session with him."

Magnus nodded "Great."

Magnus watched as Hodge got up off the chair and walked out. Magnus was excited to see Alec again, he wanted to know what was wrong with him, but mainly Magnus just wanted to know the boy.

Magnus heard yelling from outside his door and at once Magnus knew that it was Alec.

"I'm seeing Magnus!" Alec yelled, he could hear running feet, "I'm seeing the shape shifting human cat!"

Magnus heard giggling outside his door and meows.

Magnus's office door flung open and Alec was standing there with three female nurses and Hodge.

Alec ran inside and sat on one of the chairs that spun around, Alec made the chair spin but fell off, when he lost his balance, he started to giggle uncontrollably.

One of the nurses gave Magnus a look that said: good luck. The nurses and Hodge left, leaving Magnus and the giggling boy alone.

Magnus got out of his chair and sat on the floor next to Alec, "Alexander" he whispered. Alec stopped giggling and looked up, his smile lit up his blue eyes making them shine.

"Hi, Maaaaaagnus!" Alec said, sitting up and looking at Magnus, "You have really pretty eyes" Alec said, poking Magnus's cheek, "Has anyone ever told you that?"

Magnus shrugged "some people have."

Alec smiled and meowed, he climbed onto Magnus's lap, "do you want to know why I don't like it when people call me Alexander?" Alec asked.

"You can tell me if you want to, Alexander" Magnus said.

Alec giggled and slowly turned around in Magnus's lap so he was facing Magnus, "I'll tell you" Alec said, giggling.

"I don't like it when people call me Alexander, because my daddy used to call me that when he was angry" Alec said, playing with one of the spikes in Magnus's hair, "He would say things like: Alexander, it's not right to like boys or Alexander why were you ever born?" Alec giggled, "And after he yelled at me he would hit me" Alec giggled and rolled off Magnus onto the floor.

Magnus was surprised and shocked that Alec had said that so easily, had the nurse's drugged Alec before he came in? Magnus also knew that Alec didn't end up like this because of his father; his father was probably part of the problem though.

"Alec" Magnus said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Alec sat up straight and nodded "I'm fine Magnus, what about you are you alright?"

Magnus nodded "I'm fine Alexander."

"I only let you call me Alexander you know" Alec said, as he rolled around on the office's floor, "I don't like it when other people call me Alexander, they can only call me Alec."

"Then why do you let me call you Alexander?" Magnus asked.

"Because I like you and I can already tell that you're nicer than all the others" Alec said, he stopped rolling around on the floor and sat in front of Magnus "I like you Magnus" Alec poked Magnus's arm and giggled.

"Well I like you to, Alexander" Magnus smiled and patted Alec's head, "I have a question for you" Magnus said.

"What is it?" Alec asked.

"Does any of your family or friends visit you here?" Magnus asked.

"I don't have any friends" Alec said, pulling at a loose thread on his sweater, "But my sister visits me every Saturday" Alec said "My brother, Jace, used to visit but he stopped visiting after his first visit, I don't know why though."

"Do you love your sister?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded his head fast "I do love my sister! I love her a lot!" Alec smiled "She's really nice and pretty and she didn't blame me for what happened to Max."

"Who's Max?" Magnus asked "and what happened to him?"

Alec' smile dropped and Magnus could see tears in his eyes "I don't want to tell you, or talk about it" Alec said.

"That's okay" Magnus said, Magnus knew by the way Alec reacted to Magnus asking about Max was the biggest part of his problem. "How about we talk about something else?" Magnus suggested.

"Do you have pet cat?" Alec asked as he climbed up onto a chair, Magnus noted that Alec's change of mood changes quickly.

"I do in fact" Magnus said, watching Alec with curiosity.

"I had a cat back home" Alec said, he was sitting in the chair cross legged, "his name is Church, he was blue and fat!" Alec giggled, "What's your cat's name?"

"My cats name is Chairman Meow" Magnus answered, smiling when Alec laughed and fell off the chair.

"That's a weird name, Chairman Meow!" Alec giggled and hid his head in his hands.

"It's not a weird name" Magnus told Alec "It's a unique name, that no other cat has!"

Alec smiled "Can I meet Chairman one day?" he asked, crawling up close to Magnus, "I really want to meet your pet kitty cat."

"You can meet Chairman one day" Magnus said, smiling at Alec.

"You promise?" Alec asked, bringing up his hand.

"I promise" Magnus linked pinkies with Alec and smiled at the boy.

Hodge walked in the door "Hello again Magnus" Hodge nodded his head in Magnus's direction. Hodge walked over to the two of them and squatted down in front of Alec "Hey Alec, it's time for you to take you medication."

"I don't want to" Alec said, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Alec you have to take it or you won't get better" Hodge said.

"I'm fine!" Alec yelled "I don't need it!"

"Alec" Hodge said, his tone low, "Do not start yelling or else you'll get therapy again."

"No!" Alec screamed "Magnus promised that he wouldn't give me shocks!"

"Yes Magnus promised, but we didn't" Hodge said "Now if you don't get up by the count of three, you'll go to the _therapy_ room."

Magnus was shocked, were they actually allowed to threaten the patients like that?

"One…" Hodge started, he stood up from his squatting position.

Alec started to scream and yell loudly.

"Two…" Hodge said his grey eyes on Alec.

Alec got up off the floor and started throwing the books on Magnus's shelf off at Hodge "I don't want the medicine!" He screamed "I'm fine! I want to stay with Magnus!" Alec screamed loudly and nurses were standing at the door now.

"Three" Hodge said, he signalled to the nurses to get Alec.

Alec screamed loudly and started to kick at the nurses but one of them grabbed Alec's legs, "Magnus!" Alec screamed "Make them stop! Make them let go of me!"

"Hodge" Magnus said quickly, "Its fine Alec can stay here to calm down and take his medicine" Magnus stood up "you don't need to go to these measures."

"I'm sorry Magnus, but this is our procedure" Hodge said, giving him an apologetic look "if Alec starts up we have to give him therapy."

Magnus sighed and looked at the screaming and struggling Alec, "please Hodge" Magnus said "you really don't need to go to these measures, Alec's just having a little tantrum."

"Look around Magnus, most of your stuff is everywhere; does it look like a little tantrum to you?" Hodge signalled for the nurses to leave with the screaming Alec, "Sorry Magnus."

"Magnus!" Alec screamed, "Don't let them hurt me!" The nurse's walked out the door with Alec but Magnus could still here Alec's screams and cries for help.

"Alec just doesn't know that we're trying to help him" Hodge said.

_Are you sure about that?_ Magnus thought, _is running electric shocks through someone's body really going to help them?_

"Well I best be off, I have to go see how this other patient is going" Hodge said, he walked towards the door "don't worry about Alec by the way, he'll be fine."

"Alright" Magnus said, even though he knew that Alec wasn't going to be alright. He made a note to see Alec as soon as he could.

**End of the second chapter!**

**And I promise to anyone reading any of my other fics I will update them! I have like the nest chapters written out for them I just need to type them. **

**-Kate.**

**P.s pies for everyone because I love you! (in the most appropriate way)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi New chapter of Idris! YAYAYAYAYAYAY! and can I just say I LOVE ALL OF YOU MAGNIFICENT REVIWERS WHO HAVE REVIEWED PIE FOR ALL OF YOU! okay so yeah I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters they belong to Cassandra Clare.  
P.S. sorry if it isn't good I've been having a bit of a hard time with life and stuff is happening and it's not the good kind of stuff its the bad kind :( **

**anyway enjoy :D**

Magnus kept annoying Hodge for the rest of the day, following him around the institute asking when he could see Alec again. He even followed Hodge into the bathroom, causing Hodge to yell at him and be patient. Magnus was working on the tactic annoy the hell out of someone to get what you want.

Now they were sitting in the lunch room, Magnus was eating a sandwich he bought from the cafeteria at the institute.

"I got Alec to talk more" Magnus said, around his sandwich.

"Really?" Hodge asked, raising a bushy eyebrow, "what did he say."

"He told me why he doesn't like anyone calling him Alexander" Magnus said,, taking a bite of his sandwich, he spat it out "Ew! Tomato! I hate tomato."

"Stop talking about your sandwich" Hodge said "Tell what Alec said."

"Alec was abused by his father" Magnus said, picking the tomato off of his sandwich.

"He was abused by his father" Hodge said.

"Yes I just said that, no need to repeat it" Magnus snapped, frustrated that there was tomato on his sandwich.

"So is that the problem with Alec?" Hodge asked, "He was abused by his father so he started acting like a child?"

Magnus shook his head "No, I only think that that was part of the problem" Magnus threw his tomato slices in the bin, "There's this Max kid, I think that's the main part of his problem."

Hodge nodded "I see, good job Magnus."

"Thank you" Magnus said taking a bite of his sandwich; he spat it out again "Ugh! There are tomato juices still in my sandwich!" Magnus got up and threw it away "that's just messed up."

Hodge gave Magnus a look that said you should be in a crazy centre Magnus; you're talking about tomato juices.

"So" Magnus said sitting down "Can I see Alec now?" he asked.

Hodge sighed, Magnus could hear his irritation and he smiled slightly, "Why do you want to see him so badly?" Hodge asked.

"Because, I like Alec and I think he can recover quickly if he spends more time with my fantabulous self" Magnus said, smiling brightly.

"Look Alec may like you, a lot, but that doesn't mean he'll recover quickly" Hodge said "Alec needs to be properly medicated and have therapy to recover."

"So you inject needles into his skin and run electric shocks through his body for him to recover fully?" Magnus asked.

"Yes" Hodge said "its procedure."

"How about with Alec we don't do any of that therapy or give him any medicines for a while see how he goes" Magnus suggested, "take it as an experiment."

Hodge leaned back and Magnus could see that he was thinking about it.

"Alright Bane" Hodge said after five solid minutes of thinking about it "We'll see how he goes no medicine or shocks for a week or two."

Magnus smiled "Fantastic!" Magnus was happy that he could spend more time with Alec and that Alec wouldn't be suffering because of _therapy _and medicine he doesn't need.

"But if Alec doesn't improve, he's back on medication and therapy" Hodge said, getting up.

Magnus got up too; he was still going to follow Hodge around until he got to see Alec again.

"We're going to get Alec now" Hodge said "so hopefully you'll stop following me around."

"I'll stop following you around then" Magnus said.

They walked out of the cafeteria and Magnus followed excitedly, he had to stop himself from running to Alec's room.

They reached Alec's door and Hodge unlocked it Magnus and Hodge stepped inside and closed the door behind them.

As soon as Magnus's stepped he felt arms wrap around his waist and he felt a head on his shoulder. Magnus realised that it was Alec.

Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec; he could see Hodge giving him a look but he didn't care.

Magnus could feel Alec crying against his shoulder, He bought a hand up and stroked Alec's inky black hair.

"Shhh" Magnus whispered into Alec's ear "What's wrong Alec?"

Alec pulled back and Magnus's heart broke at the sight of the blue eyed angel with tears streaming down his face.

"They shocked me" Alec whispered, he cried even harder and buried his face into Magnus's shoulder.

Magnus glared at Hodge, but Hodge pretended like he didn't see it.

"Alec it's alright, they aren't going to shock you anymore" Magnus said softly.

Alec sniffed "really?" he mumbled into Magnus's shoulder.

"Really" Magnus said.

Alec smiled and hugged Magnus tighter, "Thank you" he whispered.

"No problem" Magnus said, he pulled back, "How about we go do something" Magnus suggested.

"I want to meet the Chairman!" Alec said eagerly.

"The Chairman?" Hodge asked, Magnus jumped he had forgotten that Hodge was still in the room.

"It's my pet cat" Magnus explained "Alec wants to meet him."

Alec nodded "can I meet the kitty?" he asked Hodge "I really want to meet the kitty!"

"You can't leave the ward Alexander" Hodge said.

Magnus saw Alec pout "but I want to meet the Chairman!"

"I can take Alec to my apartment where he can meet and play with Chairman Meow" Magnus said.

"Alexander isn't allowed to leave the ward" Hodge said sternly.

"Don't call me Alexander!" Alec yelled.

Magnus placed a hand on Alec's shoulder "Calm down Alec" he said, Magnus turned his attention back to Hodge, "My apartments not that far from here, it's only a block or two away, Alec and I can walk there and back so he can meet Chairman Meow."

"Magnus, for the final time the answer is no" Hodge said, crossing his arms over his chest, "Alec isn't allowed outside the ward."

"Hodge please just this once" Alec begged "please, I'll be good! I won't do anything bad; I just want to see the kitty!"

"No" Hodge said stubbornly.

"Hodge, please" Magnus said "Think of it as a better type of therapy, kitty cat therapy."

"Kitty cat therapy!" Alec said excitedly, jumping up and down excitedly, "I want that!"

"Alec no" Hodge said.

"Hodge I'll keep him on a leash or something, just let him out this once" Magnus said, hoping that Hodge would let them.

Hodge sighed "fine" he said, "but if he runs away or does something wrong, or deal is off."

Magnus nodded and Alec jumped up and excitedly.

"Thanks Hodge" Magnus said, grabbing Alec's hand and pulling him out of the room.

"Be back by three o'clock!" Hodge yelled out after them.

Magnus ran with Alec to the heavily guarded entrance.

"Magnus where are you going with this patient?" the guard asked.

"It's alright" Hodge said "I'm letting them go outside for a while; they'll be back by three."

The guard nodded and pressed the buzzer making the door open, Magnus walked out with Alec still holding onto his hand.

As they walked down the block to Magnus's apartment Alec kept pointing at various things like flowers and shops saying things like: "I haven't seen these in forever!" and "What's that?"

Magnus thought it was insanely adorable, when they made it up to Magnus's red brick apartment Magnus unlocked the front entrance and walked out the stairs, with Alec's hand still in his.

"Okay this is it my apartment" Magnus said, he unlocked the door and opened it.

"Wow!" Alec said, pushing past Magnus, running into the apartment and jumping on the plush red couch, "This is so cool!"

Magnus laughed and shut his apartment door "I'm glad you like it."

"I love it!" Alec said, rolling off the couch onto the floor.

There was a meowing coming from the kitchen and Alec sat up "is that your kitty?" he asked.

Magnus nodded "probably."

"CHAIRMAN!" Alec yelled.

Chairman Meow came running in, the little bell on his collar jingling like crazy.

Alec made and excited squeal and Chairman came over to him and started to rub against Alec. Alec scooped Chairman up in his arms and started patting him, he even meow a bit to the Chairman as if he was having a meowing conversation with the cat.

"Do you like the Chairman?" Magnus asked, he sat down next to Alec.

Alec nodded happily, still patting the cat, "I love him!"

"That's good" Magnus said, he watched Alec pat and play with Chairman for a while.

Magnus was happy watching Alec play with Chairman; he looked adorable, like a little kid. Magnus's thoughts drifted back to when they were walking here, Alec must've been in the institute for a long time because Alec seemed excited to get out and walk around outside.

"Max is my little brother" Alec said "He was in a car crash last year, he died instantly."

Magnus's eyes widened and he looked at Alec. Max was his little brother who was killed in a car crash last year. That must be what triggered Alec.

"How did that make you feel when your brother got killed in a car crash?" Magnus asked.

"I don't want to talk about it" Alec said, spinning Chairman around in a circle.

"What do you want to talk about?" Magnus asked facing Alec now.

Alec leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Magnus's.

***EVIL LAUGH* hhehehehehehe I shouldn't have ended it there... but oh well I did :P I hope you enjoyed it. please tell me what you think about it because I love hearing what everyone has to say because it makes me feel all happy and stuff like that :D **

**-Kate.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tada! quick update! yay! pies all round! sorry if its short... also I'm sorry for all of your mixed emotions about the cliff-hanger in the last chapter XD **

**I don't own the mortal instruments or its characters Cassandra Clare owns them.  
Enjoy**

Magnus felt his eyes widen, Alec was kissing him! A mental patient was kissing him. He knew that he should push Alec off him or scream and run out of the room but he didn't.

Magnus kissed Alec back after a moment or so and he noted how soft Alec's lips felt against his own, he wrapped his arms around Alec waist and pulled him closer, He felt Alec's hands in his hair.

Alec broke away "It wasn't my fault" He whispered.

"What wasn't your fault?" Magnus asked, still out of breath from the kiss.

"I didn't kill my brother" Alec said "everyone thinks I did but I didn't."

"Why do people think that you killed your own brother?" Magnus asked.

"Because I was there" Alec said, patting the Chairman, "But I didn't do it, it was _him_."

"Who is this _him_?" Magnus asked.

"I don't want to talk about it with you" Alec said scooping up Chairman Meow in his arms and turning away from Magnus.

Chairman meowed and Alec meowed back and for a solid five minutes Alec meowed to the cat in whispers, like he was telling the Chairman all of his secrets.

Alec turned back to Magnus and handed the Chairman to him, "If you want to know everything about me and all my secrets you have to ask Chairman" Alec said "I told him everything."

Magnus took his cat from Alec, "Okay I'll ask him later." Magnus put his cat down on the floor and he watched as Chairman Meow ran off someone in the apartment.

"Why did you kiss me Alexander?" Magnus asked, he watched as a deep shade of red creep up onto Alec's cheeks.

Alec giggled a little "because I like, like you and I didn't know how to tell you" Alec said looking down at the floor.

Magnus nodded.

"I'm sorry if it freaked you out" Alec whispered "you probably don't even feel the same way I feel."

Magnus shook his head, "No Alec I think I like, like you too" He said "I was just a bit shocked that you kissed me."

Alec looked up, his blue eyes wide, "really?" he asked.

"Really" Magnus said.

Alec giggled and jumped onto Magnus and wrapped his arms onto Magnus's waist. Magnus laughed and hugged Alec back. Alec let go of Magnus, but crawled onto his lap.

"Alec you do know that whatever this is can't really go any further" Magnus whispered.

"Why not?" Alec asked.

"You're sick" Magnus whispered "maybe when you get better, we can be together."

Alec nodded "Okay."

"You have to keep what happened before a secret" Magnus said.

Alec nodded "I promise I won't tell anyone"

Magnus smiled "okay, good" His kissed the top of Alec's head and wrapped his around protectively around Alec.

After about half an hour or so, of just sitting like that Magnus noticed that Alec had fallen asleep.

Magnus looked down at Alec's sleeping face, he looked peaceful and innocent. When Alec was asleep he looked like there was no problem with him, that he was completely normal.

Magnus looked over at the clock on the wall and saw that it was almost three o'clock. He sighed and got off the floor, Alec was still in his arm because he didn't want to wake up the sleeping angel. He skilfully opened his apartment door and closed it with Alec still in his arms, sleeping peacefully.

Magnus walked down the steps and out of his apartment block. He walked down the block to the institution, Alec was still asleep.

Magnus pressed the buzzer.

"Idris mental institution, how may I help you?" A bored voice came through the intercom.

"It's Magnus Bane, can you let me in" Magnus said.

"Sure."

The doors swung open and Magnus walked through the doors with Alec in his arms, he walked down the halls of the institution.

Hodge ran up to them "Good your back!" he said, loudly.

Magnus spun around "Shhh!" he said, "can't you see that Alec's asleep!" he said in a whisper yell.

"Sorry" Hodge said, his voice still not lowering its volume.

Magnus spun back around and walked off down the halls to Alec's room.

"Where are you going?" Hodge yelled after them.

Alec shifted in Magnus's arms and moaned a little. Magnus spun around "Alec is asleep!" he whisper yelled "So I'm taking him to his bed room so he can sleep properly."

"Oh, sorry" Hodge said rushing up to walk beside him, "How was it, how was Alec?"

"He was good" Magnus said "his little brother, Max, was killed in a car crash a year ago" Magnus said "did you know about that?"

"I might have seen something in his file about a deceased brother, but no details on the death or who it was" Hodge said, unlocking Alec's door.

"Well apparently everyone blames Alec for Max's death" Magnus said.

"How is this important?" Hodge asked.

"I think that it's something that had triggered Alec into his childlike state" Magnus said walking into Alec's room and placing Alec down carefully on the unmade bed.

"Really" Hodge said "Well it does make sense, Alec probably loved his brother and the death of his brother probably made him sad, maybe depressed, but if the blame was put on him, he must've snapped."

Magnus nodded and pulled the blanket up over Alec, "that makes sense, so Alec's father abused him and his brother was killed in a car crash" Magnus said "Alec said that it was a man who killed his brother."

"Really" Hodge said "I guess if you get Alec to tell you about it all, we could launch an investigation about Max's death."

Magnus was still looking down at Alec's adorable sleeping face; he nodded to show that he was agreeing with Hodge's idea.

"I was thinking that I could bring Chairman over tomorrow, Alec seems to be more talkative with the Chairman" Magnus said "Alec told all of his secrets and everything about himself to Chairman Meow."

"Really?" Hodge asked, "Do you know how to speak cat?"

"No, but I think that Alec does" Magnus said smiling down at Alec.

Hodge chuckled "Okay then, you can bring your cat to your next therapy session for Alec, if you think that it will make him talk more about himself."

Magnus nodded "Okay I will."

"You can go home if you want to" Hodge said, "You've done a lot today."

Magnus nodded "Sure, tell Alec I said goodbye."

"I will" Hodge said.

Hodge walked Magnus out of the institution and Magnus walked to his apartment block, he opened the door to his apartment and saw the thing that hold all of the answers about Alec.

"Okay Mister You have to tell me everything" Magnus said swinging the door shut "tell me now!"

"Mew?"

**Please tell me what you think because I love hearing what you all have to say about my fic :D **

**-Kate.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi I haven't updated in a while I know I know go throw your bad pies at me... I'm horrible but I've been busy and lazy and I've been like sleeping a little so yeah...  
****  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the strange plot Cassandra Clare owns it :D **

**ENJOY :D **

After a few pointless hours, of trying to get his cat to talk to him and tell him all of Alec's secrets, Magnus gave up and decided to go to bed. He got changed into some plain pyjamas and jumped into bed. The events of the day came rushing back to him.

He had his first session with Alec, Alec threw a tantrum and had to go to _therapy_, Magnus annoyed the hell out of Hodge, Alec came over here and had kitty cat therapy, they kissed, Alec fell asleep so Magnus carried him back to the institution, Magnus told Hodge what Alec said but left out the whole kissing part out of it, Magnus came back here then tried to get answers out of his cat.

Magnus sighed and threw a pillow across the room; he's had a busy day. He ran a hand through his hair he really missed the adorable Alec at the moment. He shook his head "No Magnus don't think about that" he said out loud.

"Alec's sick, when he's better you can think all you want about missing the adorable boy" He told himself.

Magnus sighed and rolled onto his stomach and buried his face into his pillow. He needed to get some sleep so that he could be at work early to fill out Alec's file, because he didn't have much time to fill it out yesterday because he was busy annoying Hodge and spending time with Alec.

Magnus shut his eyes and fell into a sleep full of dreams about troubled, adorable, blue eyed boys.

Magnus woke up to the sound of an ear splitting screech. He groaned and search for his alarm clock as soon as he found it he slammed his fist down the top of it, the screeching stopped.

Magnus rolled out of bed and walked out of his bed room. He walked out to the kitchen and found Chairman Meow starching the cupboard door.

"If I feed you, you better tell me what Alec told you" Magnus said, looking down at his fluff ball of a cat. The Chairman looked up at Magnus with big eyes and Magnus took that as a yes.

He opened the cupboard door and got out a tin of cat food, he searched for Chairman's bowl but gave up after thirty seconds and just found an old plate. He cracked open the tin, getting attacked by the horrible smell of fish, and watched as the food slid out of the container.

Magnus placed the plate of cat food down in front of his cat, he didn't know how his cat could eat such horrible smelling and looking food. The Chairman meowed happily and started munching on his food.

Magnus sighed and decided that he should get ready for work. He left the kitchen and went into his bathroom. He got undressed and turned on the shower, stepping under the warm spray after it heated up. He showered then got out, drying himself then wrapping the towel around his waist and walking out to his bedroom.

He opened up his closet and decided what to wear. After about half an hour of trying to figure out what to wear he decided to dress simply, he got changed into a pair of electric blue skinny jean and a tight white top with a leather jacket over the top.

Magnus didn't take as much time on his make-up and hair as he usually did, he just was bothered, He put a small amount of black eye liner on and left his hair down and added a small amount of glitter here and there.

"Chairman!" Magnus called, he decided that he'd take Chairman to work with him because Alec seemed more relaxed around the cat, "come here!"

Magnus heard the jingle of the cats' bell before he saw the small ball of fluff. He scooped the Chairman up in his arms "You coming to work with me today" he told the cat, scratching it behind the ears.

Magnus looked for the plastic cat carrier around his house. He found it stuffed inside the back of his cupboard with Chairman's food bowl inside it. Magnus sighed, emptied the cat carrier and placed Chairman inside it.

Magnus walked out of his apartment, with the wailing Chairman in the cat carrier, and walked down the street to the Institution. He noticed that there weren't many houses around the institution, probably because nobody wanted to live near a mental institution where sociopaths could run out of the institution and into their houses and eat all of their chicken or something like that.

Magnus got to the institution and pressed the buzzer.

"Hello Idris Institution how may I help you?" the same bored voice from yesterday asked.

"It's Magnus Bane" Magnus said.

"Come on in" the institution's gate swung open and Magnus walked inside.

As soon as Magnus walked inside the building Hodge rushed up to him.

"Good!" Hodge said, shaking Magnus's free hand, "You're here! It's wonderful to see you again!"

Magnus noted that Hodge was acting strange, like he was hiding something.

"Oh is that you cat?" Hodge asked bending down and looking through the bars of the cat carrier "isn't he a cutie!"

The Chairman hissed and stuck his paw out trying to scratch out Hodge's eyes.

"You're acting strange Hodge" Magnus said.

"Strange?" Hodge asked "Am I really acting strange?"

Magnus nodded "You are and it's kind of freaking me out."

"Sorry" Hodge said, apologising, "I didn't get much sleep last night, so I'm probably just tired."

Magnus nodded "Okay well I'm going to go to my office to write some things in Alec's file, Bring Alec up when it's his time for a session with me."

Hodge nodded "Of course Mr Bane, I sure will."

Magnus nodded slowly and walked off to his office, Hodge was waving goodbye behind him.

Magnus shut his door to his office and let The Chairman out of the cage. Hodge was acting strange, well stranger than usual.

Magnus went to his desk and pulled open a draw, getting out Alec's file. He opened it and found it almost empty only a few words like impossible, childish, talks complete nonsense, were written on the page.

Magnus sighed and wrote down what he learnt about Alec yesterday and wrote down his theories on Alec's condition. When he was done he searched for his cat inside the office, He found the Chairman curled up on the book shelf.

"Is that your cat?" a female voice asked, Magnus jumped and spun around.

There was a girl who only looked seventeen or eighteen. She had long, inky black hair, flawless pale skin, beautiful black eyes and a fantastic fashion sense.

"It is and who are you?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Isabelle Lightwood" The girl, Alec's _sister_, said "I heard that your my brothers new doctor and I wanted to meet you myself just in case you weren't a wack job like all the others Alec has had."

"Well I can assure you that I am not a wack job" Magnus said, outstretching his hand, "I'm Magnus Bane, by the way, your brothers new doctor."

Isabelle took it "Nice to meet you" she smiled "You're different to all the other doctors I've meet."

"Really?" Magnus asked.

"Yep" Isabelle said, nodding, "When I met with Alec's old doctors they would always be throwing statistics around and use big words to try and look smart."

"Well I'm nothing like that" Magnus said, "I don't use statistics or big words, I prefer saying things that I think and use small words."

Isabelle smiled "I like you."

"Well I like you too" Magnus said "And I love your boots!"

Isabelle smiled wilder and looked down at her boots "Thank you! I love them too!"

"Isabelle!" an excited voice yelled from down the hall, Magnus realised that it was Alec.

"Izzy!" Alec ran into the room and wrapped his arms around his younger sister, "I've missed you so much!" He giggled and spun her around.

Isabelle smiled, but Magnus could see the sadness behind the smile.

"Alexander" Magnus said softly.

Alec looked at Magnus "Yes Maggie?" he asked.

"Guess who else is here?" he said, smiling.

"Who?" Alec said excitedly, letting go of his sister and jumping up and down, "Who? Who? Who?"

Magnus picked up the Chairman off from the book shelf and held the cat out in front of Alec.

Alec let out an excited squeal and grabbed the cat out of Magnus's hands, Isabelle smiled a little bit.

**Done and I'm sorry that it was short...  
So Isabelle's here! yay! tell me what you think about the fic so far and you all know that I'm open to ideas or theories :D **

**-Kate.  
P.S. I just have to say to any of my friends reading this I LOVE YOU (appropriately)!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi all! look an update of Idris :D smiling faces and pies all round.  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does :D  
by the way I know that I said that Max was killed in a car crash I'm making it that he was hit by a car not in an accident sorry for doing that but it makes more sense that way.  
read on fellow readers read on!**

Alec was sitting on the ground playing with the chairman while Isabelle and Magnus sat on chairs. Magnus decided that he should ask Isabelle some questions about Alec's past just so he could understand Alec a bit better.

"So Isabelle" Magnus started.

"You can call me Izzy" she said, smiling.

"So Izzy" Magnus said, smiling back at her, "what was Alec like before he was like this?"

Isabelle sighed "you're not the first doctor to ask me this, but because I think you'll actually help Alec I'll tell you" Isabelle smiled and tucked a stray strand of black hair out of her face behind her ear "Alec was always quiet and kept to himself most of the time, he was very protective us."

"Us?" Magnus asked.

"Jace, Max and I" Isabelle said, Magnus saw that Isabelle was tearing up a little.

"Do you know anything else about Alec?" Magnus asked "did he have any friends?"

Isabelle shook her head "No he didn't have any friends, but he was picked on a lot at school."

"Who picked on him" Magnus asked.

"Jonathan Morgenstern, Jonathan hated Alec so did Jonathans father, Valentine" Isabelle said.

Magnus nodded and wrote that down on his notepad, "about Jace, why did he stop visiting Alec?"

Isabelle let out a shaky sigh "Jace stopped visiting Alec because he just couldn't stand seeing his older brother, who had always been strong and reliable, broken down and vulnerable. He just couldn't."

Magnus nodded "Can I ask about Max's death?" Magnus asked "Alec told me that everyone blamed him for it."

"Max was killed in a car accident, I don't blame Alec for Max's death I blame whoever was driving the car the hit Max" Isabelle said "Everyone thinks that Alec hit Max with his car because there was Max's blood all over his car but Alec said that he didn't hit Max he said that it was _him_."

"Did Alec tell anyone who this _him_ was?" Magnus asked.

Isabelle shook her head "Alec didn't tell anyone who it was and soon after Max's funeral he became how he is now."

Isabelle looked towards her brother and Alec looked up and smiled brightly.

"What are you two talking about?" Alec asked, giggling, "Are you talking about kitty cats?"

"Yes Alec we are" Isabelle smiled and went down on the ground and sat next to him.

Magnus joined the two siblings on the floor. For about fifteen or so minutes the three of them played with the Chairman and talked about silly things like the colour pink and what kind of shoes are the best.

Alec lay down on the floor and the Chairman climbed up onto him. "Izzy" Alec said.

"Yeah buddy?" Isabelle asked.

"How's Jace?" Alec asked "is he alright, is he happy?"

Isabelle nodded and smiled "he's fine Alec, just fine."

Isabelle ran her fingers through Alec's shaggy, black hair, "Does he miss me?" Alec asked.

"He misses you so much Alec" Isabelle whispered.

"Then why doesn't he visit me?" Alec asked his blue eyes were wide and were filling with tears.

"Jace is really busy" Isabelle lied "he really wants to visit you but he can't, he's just too busy."

Alec let a few tears fall "can't he take some time off?"

"I'll ask him when I see him next, I'll make sure he comes to visit you" Isabelle said.

Alec sat up, making the Chairman fall off him, he rubbed at his eyes "Jace will never come visit me!" he yelled at her "stop telling lies!" he pushed her backwards.

"Alec" Magnus said, "Calm down" Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec' waist and pulled him back away from his sister.

"She's lying Magnus!" Alec yelled "Lying is mean, it's bad! It's what Valentine Morgenstern and his son does! Isabelle stop lying!" Alec screamed, he was thrashing about in Magnus's arms.

"Calm down Alec" Magnus whispered in his ear "Calm down."

Alec was crying uncontrollably, "she lied Magnus" Alec whimpered "she lied."

"She was only lying to spare your feelings, she didn't want you to feel hurt" Magnus explained.

"But she still hurt my feelings" Alec whispered "She lied!" he screamed.

"Alec I'm sorry" Isabelle said she reached out and grabbed his hand but Alec pulled it back.

"Don't touch me!" he screamed, pressing up against Magnus "don't touch me."

Isabelle started crying "Alec" she whispered reaching out a hand "Alec I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Alec I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

"Go away!" Alec whispered "just go away!"

Isabelle looked up at Magnus and Magnus nodded telling her that it would be best if she left.

Isabelle got up and wiped her eyes "I'll see you next week Alec" she whispered. She walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

"Alec" Magnus said pushing him back from him "what was that? Were did that come from?" he asked.

"She lied Magnus, she said that Jace was busy, he isn't busy he just doesn't want to see me" Alec whispered.

"Alec it's okay" Magnus said, pulling him closer and rocking him back and forth "she didn't mean it she just wanted your feelings to not be hurt."

Magnus held Alec close to him "she lied…" Alec whispered "she lied just like Valentine and his son did! She's not like them! Why did she lie?"

"Alec, calm down, she only lied so you felt better" Magnus said.

Alec nodded "I don't like it when people lie Magnus, it reminds me to much of _him_."

"By _him_ do you mean Valentine?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded "yes…"

"He hit your brother with the car didn't he?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded "Yes, but nobody believes me because they all think that I'm lying, but I'm not I never lie, I hate lying" Alec said, pressing himself closer to Magnus.

"Alec, do you want to talk about it?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head "No, I don't want to."

Alec reached up and entwined his fingers through Magnus's hair, "I like your hair down like this and I like it when you wear less Make-up you look younger" Alec smiled and pulled his fingers out of Magnus's hair.

"Can you wear your hair down again tomorrow and not wear make-up?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded "sure Alec, I promise."

Alec smiled and buried his head into Magnus's shoulder, "you aren't lying are you?" he asked.

"I'd never lie to you Alec" Magnus whispered, placing a kiss on the top of his head.

"Good" Alec said, Magnus could feel Alec smile wider against his shoulder.

"I love you Magnus."

**TADA! **

**how did you guys think I went with this chapter? please tell me what you think! and i'm sorry that it was short I just didn't know what else to write in this chapter... **

**-Kate.**


	7. Chapter 7

**HI :D how are you guys? good I hope so... if your not good then I give you hugs, pies and listening ears or eyes... (you can ignore me if you want and just skip ahead to the chapter)**

**heres a new chapter of Idris :D **

**Disclaimer: I will never, never own the mortal instruments *sobs***

_**~Oh and If any of you read Obstacles... read the authors note down the bottom.~**_

_**ENJOY!**_

"I love you Magnus" Magnus heard Alec whisper.

Magnus froze, Alec loved him… this isn't good. It's not that he hated that Alec loved him, he actually loved it that Alec said that he loved him, he's been wanting to hear Alec say that ever since he met him. But Alec's still sick so Magnus can't really be in a relationship until he's better and also a doctor dating his patient seems to be off limits.

Alec looked up at him, his big blue eyes shining, "Do you love me?" he asked "Do you love me Magnus?"

Magnus hesitated, should he tell Alec that he loved him or should he not and wait until he's better.

"You don't love me" Alec whispered his blue eyes filling with tears.

"No, no, no" Magnus said wiping Alec's tears away, "I do love you Alec" he whispered "It's just you're still sick you need to get better I don't know how we can be in a relationship like this" he said.

"So if I get better" Alec said, wiping his tears away "We can be in a relationship and love each other till the end of forever?"

Magnus smiled "Yes Alec we can be" he smoothed down some of Alec's hair "I promise."

Alec smiled and kissed Magnus's cheek "what do I have to do to get better?" he asked his blue eyes wide and hopeful.

"You just have to talk about things until I think you're better" Magnus said smiling softly.

"What kind of things do I need to talk about?" Alec asked.

"Things you've kept locked up inside for a while" Magnus said.

"Like secrets?" Alec asked.

"You can call them that if you like" Magnus said.

"Okay" Alec said, smiling, "What do you want to know first?" Alec climbed out of Magnus's lap and sat in front of him.

Magnus was surprised at how willing Alec was to talk about himself. "Um… well why don't you tell me what you think about this place" Magnus suggested "start off easy."

Alec nodded and Magnus watched as Alec thought for a good five minutes.

"They all think I'm crazy here" Alec said after a while, "But I'm not crazy" Alec said "I'm just confused."

Magnus raised an eyebrow, _confused…_? "How are you confused Alexander?" he asked.

"I don't know" Alec said, giggling a high pitched giggle.

Magnus smiled "Okay, Alexander" he petted Alec on the head, "let's talk about something else."

"Okay" Alec said smiling, "what do you want to talk about now?" he asked.

"I want you to talk about the night of Max's death and why you think Mr Valentine Morgenstern hit him with his car" Magnus said.

Alec dropped his smile "I don't think that Mr Valentine killed Max!" He yelled "I know he did!"

"Shhh" Magnus said "Calm down Alec."

Alec nodded "sorry" he whispered "I didn't mean to yell."

"It's okay" Magnus said "just talk about it okay, tell me why you know Mr Morgenstern killed your younger brother."

Alec took a deep breath "I was walking home from finishing my shift at Takis, I used to work there until I came here" Alec said, "Max usually waited for my outside the house for me to come home from work."

Magnus nodded "go on Alec."

"So When I saw my brother standing outside the house I walked faster and as I rounded the corner I saw my car speeding down the road" Alec paused "And like the idiot I am I stopped and watched it confused as to why my car would be speeding down the street."

"You're not an idiot Alec" Magnus whispered, noticing that Alec was almost in tears.

"I am now will you let me continue?" Alec asked, Magnus saw that Alec changed from little kid to angsty teenager.

Magnus nodded, happy that he was making some improvement.

"Anyway when I saw what direction my car was going in I started to run to Max" A stray tear fell down Alec's cheek "I called out Max's name, but as he turned around to see me he got hit."

Alec rubbed at his eyes trying to stop the tears, Magnus grabbed Alec's arm "It's okay Alec, just continue let it all out."

Alec sniffed and nodded "I ran up to Max and kneelt down beside his there was a lot of blood already, Mr Valentine got out of _my_ car, smiled and ran away" Alec wiped at his tears angrily, "He _smiled_ and _ran away_!" Alec yelled "After he just hit a nine year old boy with a car!" Alec screamed.

Magnus scooped Alec up in his arms and pulled him onto his lap, "I can't say that it's alright, Alec, because you and I both know that it's not." Alec tightened wrapped his arms around Magnus's waist.

Alec nodded "I yelled out for my parents and they came rushing out, I called an ambulance but when they got there Max was already gone." Alec buried his head into Magnus's shoulder "My parents blamed me but I told them the truth I told them that Mr Valentine hit Max with my car, they went over to Mr Valentine's house and asked him if what I said was true" Magnus could feel Alec's tear soaking through his shirt, "But Mr Valentine lied and said that he saw my hit my brother with my car on purpose."

Alec lifted his head up and Magnus's stared into Alec's blue eyes, tears were streaming down Alec's cheek. Magnus wiped Alec's tears away "Calm down Alexander, it wasn't your fault, It was Mr Morgenstern's fault."

Alec sniffed "You believe me" Alec whispered, smiling widely, "You believe me!" Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus.

"Of course I believe you Alec" Magnus said.

"Thank you" Alec whispered, kissing Magnus lightly on the lips.

"It's okay" Magnus said once they pulled apart "Can you tell me why you think Mr Morgenstern hit Max with your car?"

"I think he did that because he didn't like _'my kind'_" Alec said.

"Your kind?" Magnus asked.

"Gay people" Alec said "Mr Morgenstern hated gay people with a passion" Alec curled into Magnus's chest "He told me that I was a disgrace and that my parents were probably just hiding their disgust from me to make me feel better."

"That's horrible" Magnus said, how could a man kill someone's younger brother just because he was gay.

"Yeah" Alec whispered "Mr Valentine Morgenstern also said that he didn't want me anywhere near his family" Alec gave out a shaky laugh "which is weird because I didn't really spend any time with his family the only time I saw his kids was when his daughter, Clary, came over for Jace and when his son, Jonathan, came up to me to use me as his punching bag."

"So Mr Morgenstern's son picked on you" Magnus said.

"Yes, he didn't like me because I'm gay" Alec said.

"Do you know anything that would've made Mr Morgenstern to hit your brother with your car?" Magnus asked, wanting to see if Alec had any ideas.

"Um… well a few days before Max got hit Jonathan Morgenstern kissed me" Alec said, "But I didn't want him to kiss me and I tried to push him off but he was stronger than me and he kept kissing me" Alec's grip tightened around Magnus's waist.

"Then his father walked by and pulled Jonathan off me, he started yelling at us asking us what the kiss was all about" Alec breathed in a shaky breath "Jonathan said that _I _kissed him and that _he _ was trying to get me off of him." Alec squeezed his eyes shut "I told Mr Valentine Morgenstern that I didn't kiss his son, that his son kissed me, but he wouldn't believe me."

Alec started to cry "I didn't kiss him! He was lying! Jonathan Morgenstern is exactly like his father."

Magnus swayed Alec side to side in his arms slowly "it's okay Alec, with what you've told me we can go and tell your parents or the police."

Alec nodded "okay" Alec took a deep breath in "That sounds good."

Magnus kissed the top of Alec's head "alright."

Magnus heard a meow and he looked towards his cell phone sized cat, "I think the Chairman is lonely."

Alec giggled "he sounds like he is."

"Why don't you play with him for a bit" Magnus suggested, pushing Alec towards the attention seeking cat.

Alec giggled, crawled over to the cat and picked up the cat holding him close to his chest  
"meow" Alec giggled kissing the chairman on the top of the head.

Magnus office door opened loudly, Magnus looked up and saw a boy standing there. The boy had golden hair, almost golden skin and tawny eyes. Magnus had never seen him before so obviously he had no idea who he was.

"Jace" Alec said, Magnus looked towards Alec, he was holding the chairman upside down, "What are you doing here?"

**What is Jace doing here? (I don't even know yet...) **

**anyway if anyone here reads my story Obstacles (who does read it?) anyway its probably going to be on a very long hiatus... I don't really know where to go on it and yeah... But I'm going to finish the stories I'm working on now! (you know Notice me, Idris, Adopted) and I also have so many more ideas for new stories I actually have a few chapters written! so YAY! **

**see ya xoxox**

**-Kate.**

**P.S if you have a problem just tell me or not... I just want someone to talk to... so yeah... bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi New Chapter of Idris! YAY! sorry I haven't updated recently...  
I saw the Lone ranger yesterday, It was awesome! and guess what I saw... A MORTAL INSTRUMENTS POSTER! I kissed Magnus, Jace and Simon's cheek hehehe XD I cried happy tears... **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The mortal instruments Cassandra clare does. **

"Jace" Alec said, Magnus looked towards Alec, he was holding the chairman upside down, "What are you doing here?"

_Oh…_ Magnus thought, _its Alec's brother. _Magnus stood up and kept his eyes on Alec to watch his reaction.

"Hey Alec" Jace said, walking into the room slowly.

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked again, he was holding the chairman properly now.

"Isabelle told me you freaked out on her and I wanted to see you again" Jace said, walking closer to Alec. Jace looked as if he was afraid that Alec would bite his head off.

Alec dropped The Chairman and stood up, "You could've seen me any other time! But you didn't you stayed away for a year!" he yelled "why didn't you come see me with Isabelle all those times?" Alec asked, he walked up to Jace and poked him in the chest, "You made Isabelle Lie!" Alec yelled.

Jace grabbed Alec's arm "Look I'm sorry" he said calmly "I was busy with school and stuff."

"For a whole year?" Alec asked, pulling his arm out of Jace's grip "There are things called holidays Jace!" Alec screamed.

"Alec calm down" Magnus said, placing a hand on Alec's shoulder.

Alec shrugged it off, "I waited for you to come visit, but you never did" Alec screamed, he pushed Jace back.

"Alexander" Magnus said, calmly, "Stop."

Alec wasn't listening, "You're my brother Jace!" Alec screamed, "You should've visited when Isabelle came!"

Hodge and three staff members appeared behind Jace, "What's going on here?" Hodge asked.

"Go away!" Alec screamed.

"Alec calm down" Magnus said, turning Alec to face him, "Calm down or else they'll have to give you medicine."

Alec looked at Magnus, his blue eyes big, "I don't want medicine."

"Well you need to calm down" Magnus said.

Alec nodded and hugged Magnus, burring his face in Magnus's chest, "Sorry" he whispered.

"You shouldn't be apologising to me" Magnus said "Go apologise to Jace." Magnus spun out of Alec's grip, causing Alec to giggled, and he pushed Alec towards Jace.

"I'm sorry" Alec said, looking down at his feet not at Jace.

"Apologise properly" Magnus said, hiding a smiled. He couldn't help it Alec was just too cute.

Alec looked at Jace "I'm sorry Jace for yelling at you" he said.

Jace smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec "It's okay Allie, I forgive you."

Alec giggled and hugged Jace back, "I remember when Max would call me that" Alec mumbled.

"Yeah..." Jace said, "I do too."

Hodge looked at Magnus with a raised eyebrow, Magnus made hand motions telling him to go away with the three staff members. Hodge nodded and walked away with the staff members.

Magnus looked back to Alec and Jace and saw that they had stopped hugging.

"So" Jace said "You're Alec's new doctor."

Magnus nodded "I am."

Jace looked at Alec "is he a good doctor?" he asked Alec.

Alec nodded quickly "Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" he said repetitively.

Jace smiled "that's good."

"It is" Alec said, smiling brightly.

"Can I talk to your doctor for a moment?" Jace asked.

"Sure" Alec said "I'll just play with the Chairman while you guys talk." Alec picked up the chairman and started to meow at him.

Magnus motioned for Jace to come to the back of the room away from Alec. They sat down at Magnus's desk.

"What do you want to talk about?" Magnus asked.

"how is Alec going?" Jace asked, looking back at Alec meowing at Chairman.

"He's actually making a good improvement" Magnus said, smiling, "I think that he's going to make a full recovery."

Jace nodded and looked back at Magnus "That's good, has he talked about anything to you?" Jace asked.

"He's opened up a lot" Magnus said.

Jace smiled "that's good."

"It is good" Magnus said smiling back at the blond haired boy.

"What's good?" Alec asked, popping up beside Magnus.

Magnus jumped in his chair, "Alec don't do that!" he said, laughing a little.

"Did I scare you?" Alec asked.

"You did" Magnus said.

"You didn't scare me Alec" Jace said, "Because nobody can scare me."

Magnus saw Alec roll his eyes at Jace's words. Alec looked up at Magnus "I scared him" he whispered, grinning widely, "he just doesn't want to admit it."

Magnus smiled and ruffled Alec's jet black hair, "I think your right Alec" he said.

Alec smiled and stuck his tongue out at Jace "I knew it!" he said.

"You didn't scare me Alec" Jace said, crossing his arms over his chest, "I'm un-scarable."

"That's not a word Jace" Alec said.

"It is now" Jace said, smiling.

Alec stood up "It's not a word" he whispered into Magnus's ear.

Magnus stifled a laugh. He liked this side of Alec the silly joking side.

"Jace" Alec said, climbing up onto Magnus and sitting on his lap, "are you still seeing Clary?" he asked.

Jace nodded "I am."

"Is she good to you?" Alec asked.

"She is" Jace said "she fantastic, in fact."

"Are you good to her?" Alec asked.

"Yes, I am" Jace said, smiling.

"Good" Alec said, he tried to make the chair spin around but Magnus held onto the edge of his desk so they didn't spin, "Magnus!" Alec whined, "I want to make the chair spin!"

"No Alec" Magnus said, "I'll get dizzy."

Alec giggled "will you throw up if the chair spins, when you're still on it?"

"Probably" Magnus said.

"That's so gross!" Alec said giggling.

"It is" Magnus said, smiling, "so that means no spinning this chair."

"Hey Alec" Jace said reaching across the table and touching Alec's arm.

Alec looked at Jace "Yeah?" he asked.

"Tomorrow Izzy and I are visiting Max" Jace said, Magnus was looking at Alec trying to read his expression, "Do you want to come with us?" Jace asked.

Alec breathed in deeply "do you think Max would want me to come?" he asked after a few minutes.

"He would" Jace said, "I know he would want you to come visit him."

"I don't think he would" Alec whispered.

"Why?" Jace asked, "Why do you think Max wouldn't want you to visit?"

"Because I wasn't able to save him" Alec said, "It was my fault Max got hit."

"No Alec it wasn't" Jace said, "It wasn't you fault."

"It was!" Alec yelled, ""I was _my_ fault!" he yelled, climbing off Magnus's lap onto the desk.

"Alec calm down" Magnus said, reaching for his hand. Alec swatted Magnus's hand away.

"It was my fault" Alec said, "If I was faster Max would've still been alive, If I didn't piss off Mr Morgenstern Max would've still been alive, If I wasn't gay Max would still be alive" Alec screamed, he jumped off the desk onto Jace.

Magnus stood up and ran around the desk. He tried pulling Alec off of Jace, but his attempts were futile because Alec was focused on punching Jace.

"You want me to come visit Max's grave with you?!" Alec screamed, punching Jace, "Why would I do that? I killed Max! It was _MY_ fault!"

Alec stopped punching Jace, giving Jace enough time to push Alec off of him and stand up. Alec sat on the floor his head in his hands, mumbling nonsense.

Magnus looked at Jace. He looked on the verge of tears. It must be hard to see your older brother like this, broken down and almost crazy.

Magnus walked over to Alec and crouched down beside him, "Alexander" he whispered, placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you okay?" he asked.

Alec shook his head and wrapped his arms around Magnus, burying his head into Magnus's chest. Magnus hugged him back, Alec kept whispering '_I'm sorry' _over and over again.

The Chairman was meowing but everyone ignored him, there were more important things happening.

Jace walked over and sat beside them, he started patting Alec's back. Nobody spoke only Alec who kept muttering _I'm sorry_. Magnus didn't know who Alec was apologising to; it was either Jace or Max.

The door to Magnus's office opened and Hodge poked his head through the gap. Alec looked up at Hodge, his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Is that blood on your face?" Hodge asked Jace.

"Maybe" Jace said.

"Alec what did you do?" Hodge asked.

"I punched Jace a few times" Alec whispered.

Hodge grabbed Alec's arm and pulled him off the floor.

"I said I was sorry!" Alec said quickly.

"Alec you know what happens when you step out of line" Hodge said.

"Magnus said you wouldn't give me any more shocks" Alec said, trying to get out of Hodge's grip.

Magnus and Jace stood up, "Hodge it was an accident" Jace said, "I set Alec off, it was my fault."

"That's no excuse" Hodge said, pulling Alec towards the door.

"Hodge stop" Magnus said "you promised you wouldn't give Alec anymore shocks or medication."

"Yes I did" Hodge said, "but this crosses the line, Alec attacked a guest here, he needs medication."

Magnus looked at Alec and saw the fear in his eyes, "Hodge no, you will not give Alec any shocks or medication."

"I'm sorry Magnus but Alec crossed the line" Hodge pulled Alec out the door.

Magnus could hear Alec's screams. Jace and Magnus looked at each other before running out of the office to Alec.

"Magnus!" Alec screamed, when he saw them, "Magnus don't let him shock me! Magnus you promised!"

Magnus and Jace ran up to Hodge.

"Mr Starkweather" Jace said, "You can't do this you're not Alec's doctor, only his doctor can subscribe medication and electric shock therapy to their patients."

"Exactly" Magnus said, "And I say no Medication or shocks."

"I'm sorry Magnus but Alec attacked a guest" Hodge said, pulling Alec forward, "and our rules say if a patient off medication or shock therapy attacks a guest they must go back to their medication or shocks."

Magnus glared at Hodge "But wouldn't a doctors order overrule that rule?" he asked.

"No" Hodge said, dragging Alec down the hall.

Alec started kicking and screaming. Three nurses walked down the hall and took Alec away from Hodge and went into the room.

Hodge locked the door from the outside, "Visiting hours are over" he said, smiling brightly at Jace and Magnus, "Time for you to leave."

Magnus glared at Hodge and from the corner of his eye he could see Jace doing the same.

"C'mon Jace" Magnus said, "I'll walk you out."

Jace nodded and the two walked away from Hodge, trying their best to ignore Alec's screams.

**So yeah... tell me what you think about it? love it? hate it? like it? dislike it? throw good pies? or bad pies?**

-Kate.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for taking forever to update! I've been really busy lately and it was my birthday on the 14th of July... just felt like telling you all that...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare does. **

**Enjoy...**

After walking outside with Jace and have a small conversation with him Magnus walked back to the room Alec was locked inside. He couldn't here anymore screams coming from the room so he knocked on the door three times to see if someone would open it.

The door opened and Hodge stepped out, "Oh Magnus" he said cheerily, "how are you?" he asked.

"Where's Alec?" Magnus asked.

"He's in his room" Hodge said, "His treatment went quite quick because we gave him the highest type."

Magnus spun around and walked off to Alec's room, not wanting to hear Hodge talk about the type of _treatment _Alec got.

"Magnus!" Hodge yelled, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm going to see Alec!" Magnus yelled, not turning around.

He heard running footsteps and soon enough Hodge was walking beside him, panting, "You don't have to at the moment" Hodge said, "He's recovering."

"Well I'll go give him some company" Magnus said, spinning around and walking in to his office, "but first I'm going to get The Chairman because Alec loves him."

Magnus heard Hodge let out a sigh. He smirked and continued walking to his office. When he got there he opened the door and search for his cat. Once he found his cat he pushed past Hodge and walked to Alec's room.

He stood at Alec's door, with his cat in his arms, and waited for Hodge to catch up. Hodge came up panting and holding his chest.

"You walk fast" Hodge wheezed out.

"Open the door" Magnus said, ignoring Hodge's comment.

"I can't do that" Hodge said.

"Why not?" Magnus asked.

"Because Alec need to recover and he doesn't need you bombarding him with questions while he's trying to rest" Hodge said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going to ask him any question I'll just stay in the room until he wants me to leave" Magnus said, "now open the door."

Hodge sighed and started unlocking the locks on Alec's down. Magnus tapped his foot against the floor impatiently wanting Hodge to hurry up and unlock the damn door.

Once Hodge unlocked the door Magnus pushed him away, with his free hand and walked inside. Alec was curled up on top of the bed, whimpering with tears streaming down his face.

Magnus made shooing motions with his free hand, telling Hodge to leave. Hodge nodded and walked out shutting the door.

"Hey Alec" Magnus said, walking over to the troubled boy, "I know you might not want to see me but I bought the Chairman with me because I know how much you like him."

Magnus sat down in the chair beside Alec's bed and placed the Chairman down next to Alec. He watched as Alec outstretched his hand and started petting the cat. He could see the marks on Alec's arm where the things that gave Alec the electroshocks were.

Magnus smoothed down some of Alec's messy hair and kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry I couldn't get them to stop, I tried so hard to not let them take you away."

"It's okay" Alec whispered, still in his curled up position looking at the Chairman, "It was my own fault, I shouldn't have attacked Jace, I let my emotions get the best of me."

Magnus's eyes widened that was the most mature thing he's heard Alec say. "Are you okay Alec?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head, "No not really, but I think I'm getting better."

"Why do you think getting you're better?" Magnus asked, confused, "After the _medicine_ they give you do you act like this?"

Alec shook his head "No I acted like I was a child before, I feel nearly normal now and it's not because of the shocks."

"What's it because of?" Magnus asked.

"You" Alec said, looking up at Magnus with big blue eyes, "you made me feel as if I was becoming normal again, even after a few days of just talking about everything" he smiled a little bit, "Also I'm really trying to get better so I could be with you, I guess that that's part of the reason."

Magnus smiled a little but then went back to serious mood, "Alec I don't understand how it's possible how can you go from being all child-like this morning to being almost normal now?" he asked.

Alec sat up and pulled the Chairman into his lap, "I'll tell you a secret" Alec whispered, "Some mornings, before you came here, I would feel kinda normal but then they would give me medicine or shock me and I would not feel kinda normal and certain things, like people lying and people bringing up Max would set me off and I'd act not normal."

"Oh…" Magnus said, "So the medicine and shocks made you worse?"

Alec nodded "yes they did."

Magnus nodded "I understand, I'll make sure to talk to Hodge again about it all."

Alec shook his head, "Hodge won't do anything, I think he secretly enjoys torturing the patients here."

Magnus nodded, "I agree with you, he does seem to enjoy shocking patients."

"You know" Alec said, "I've never met any of the other patients here."

"I met a few before I met you" Magnus said, "They seem a lot crazier than you, no offence or anything" he said.

"It's okay" Alec said, nodding "But I know I'm not fully recovered yet, so I might still be crazy."

"I think you're almost recovered" Magnus said, "and you were never crazy, just a little confused."

Alec nodded and bought the Chairman closer to his chest, "so soon we can be together right?" Alec asked.

Magnus nodded "Yep" he smiled "We can be and as soon as you get out of here I'll take you out on a date."

Alec smiled widely, "Really!?" he asked, "I can't wait!"

"I can't either" Magnus said, leaning forwards and kissing Alec softly on the lips.

Magnus felt Alec let go of the Chairman and pull him closer on to the bed, on top of him. Magnus chuckled against Alec's lips and kissed back eagerly. After a few minutes of making out Magnus pulled back and rested his forehead on Alec's. He looked into Alec's blue eyes and smiled.

"I love you Magnus" Alec whispered.

"I love you too Alec" Magnus said, kissing Alec quickly on the lips.

Magnus sat up and got off the bed, straightening up his shirt, "we shouldn't be making out in your room anyone can walk in" he smiled, "and that wouldn't be very good would it."

Alec shook his head and Magnus saw a dark blush creep up onto his cheeks, "it wouldn't be that good, we'd probably get in trouble by whoever walks in."

Magnus nodded just as the door opened. Magnus turned around and saw Hodge with a plastic cup full of water and a hand full of pills.

"Alec it's time for your medication" Hodge said happily walking over and pushing the medication and cup into Alec's hands.

Alec looked up at Magnus with wide eyes and a look that said: _you said that I wouldn't have to take medicine anymore._

"Hodge" Magnus said, "Get rid of the medication, Alec told me that it made him worse."

"Now why would you listen to the patient Magnus?" Hodge asked, "You know that your patient is crazy."

"I'm not!" Alec yelled.

Hodge and Magnus looked towards Alec.

Alec looked down at the medication in his hand "I'm not crazy" he whispered.

"I know you aren't, Alec" Magnus said, walking over to Alec and taking the pills and water out of his hands, "but I think this idiot is" Magnus said motioning to Hodge.

"Mr Bane!" Hodge said, Magnus turned around and faced Hodge.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"Please give Alec back his medication so he can take it and get better" Hodge said.

"No" Magnus said, opening his palm and letting the pills drop from his hands and hit the floor.

"Magnus!" Hodge yelled, bending down and picking up the pills, "I can't believe you did that! I'm beginning to think you're the crazy one here, Alec needs his medication to get better!" Hodge said "Don't you want him to get better?"

"Of course I want Alexander to get better!" Magnus said, calmly, "but I want him to get better without medication and shocks."

"Well Alec needs the medication and shocks to get better" Hodge said, standing up with the medication in his hand.

"No" Magnus said, "I'm Alec's doctor and you have no right to force him to have medication or shocks."

"Magnus just stop" Alec whispered, "I don't want you to get fired or anything."

"No Alec" Magnus said "Hodge is not following the rules. He's not meant to give you any medication or shocks without my consent."

"Really?" Alec asked.

"Really" Magnus said, "Hodge come with me I think we should continue or conversation outside."

"Fine" Hodge said, walking out side. Magnus said a quick goodbye to Alec and walked out, closing the door behind him.

"Magnus, Alec needs the medication, he's crazy, He killed his own brother" Hodge said.

"Alec didn't kill his brother" Magnus said "Valentine Morgenstern did, Alec didn't drive his car to his work! Alec _saw _Valentine Morgenstern get out of the car that hit Max."

"So who cares that Valentine killed Max it was all Alec's fault anyway" Hodge yelled "Alec kissed his son! So he deserved to be punished.

Magnus's eyes widened "I never told you that Alec and Valentine Morgenstern's son."

"Uh… well… um…" Hodge stammered.

"You knew!" Magnus said, "you knew all along that Alec didn't hit his brother with his car."

"Yes I knew" Hodge said, "And I know that Alec isn't crazy he just shut down for a little while but you must understand that I don't like hurting Alec I have to give him shocks and medication because…"

Hodge was cut off by the sharp clicking of shoes against the polished floor. A man in a black suite who had platinum blond hair and almost black eyes walked up.

"What's going on out here?" he asked.

"Mr Morgenstern…." Hodge started.

"I was asking Alec's new doctor" Valentine Morgenstern said.

**TADA! **

**so yeah please tell me what you think about it and thanks to everyone who's been review keep up the great job of reviewing... :D **

**-Kate. **


	10. Chapter 10

**HI new chapter of Idris :) enjoy...  
disclaimer: I don't own anything Cassandra Clare does.**

"_You knew!" Magnus said, "You knew all along that Alec didn't hit his brother with his car." _

"_Yes I knew" Hodge said, "And I know that Alec isn't crazy he just shut down for a little while but you must understand that I don't like hurting Alec I have to give him shocks and medication because…" _

_Hodge was cut off by the sharp clicking of shoes against the polished floor. A man in a black suit who had platinum blond hair and almost black eyes walked up. _

"_What's going on out here?" he asked. _

"_Mr Morgenstern…." Hodge started. _

"_I was asking Alec's new doctor" Valentine Morgenstern said.  
_************************************************** ************************************************** *****

_This is Valentine Morgenstern_! Magnus thought, _he looks creepy._

"So tell me what's going on here" Valentine said, looking Magnus in the eye.

"It's nothing sir!" Hodge said, "It's nothing important!"

"Shut up Hodge, I was asking Alec's doctor" Valentine said.

"Do you work her Mr Morgenstern?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow, "I just have to know because if you don't you really shouldn't be in here, visiting hours are over."

"I don't work here" Valentine said, "but I am allowed to check on Alec once and a while."

"Well I'm afraid Alec doesn't want to see you" Magnus said, "he told me himself."

"Nonsense" Valentine said, "Alec wants to see me, it's probably the lack of medication getting to his head."

"How do you know Alec hasn't been having his medication?" Magnus asked.

"Well for starters I can see the pills in Hodge's hand and also I've been informed that Alec hasn't been having his daily dose" Valentine said.

"Alec doesn't need medication, he's perfectly fine" Magnus said, smiling at Valentine.

"And did Alec tell you that he was fine?" Valentine asked.

Magnus nodded, "yes Mr Morgenstern he did."

"You can't believe what he says" Valentine said, "he's crazy, he ran over his own brother."

"I don't think Alec ran over his brother" Magnus said, "I think that someone else did."

Valentine laughed, "Don't believe Alec" he said, "he's messed up" Valentine turned towards Hodge, "open the door please and give me the medication."

"Don't open the door Hodge and don't give him the medication" Magnus said.

Hodge look at Valentine and then Magnus and opened the door, "sorry Magnus, but Alec needs his medication."

Magnus glared at the two men and followed them into the room. His gaze went to Alec as soon as he stepped into the room, Alec was staring at a piece of paper and the Chairman was nowhere to be seen.

"Alec!" Valentine said happily.

Alec looked up from the piece of paper and his eyes widened, "w-what are you d-d-doing here?" he asked.

"Here to check up on you of course" Valentine said, walking up to the edge of Alec's bed, "I heard that you haven't had any of your medicine."

"Magnus said that I didn't need to take any medicine" Alec said

"Well I think you do need to take your medicine, you've been making up lies again" Valentine said.

"I'm not making up lies!" Alec said, "And why do you care anyway?" Alec asked, "Are you afraid I'll tell everyone your little secret?" Alec asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Alexander" Valentine said, calmly but Magnus saw the annoyed and worried look in Valentine's eyes.

"It's okay though" Alec continued, ignoring Valentines comment, "Nobody believes me, they all think I'm crazy so, good job, your secret's safe."

"Hodge I think Alec needs his medication right now, he seems to be getting confused and messed up" Valentine said, motion for Hodge to give Alec the medication.

"No!" Alec said throwing his pillow at Valentine, "I don't need medication! It's making me worse!" Alec looked at Magnus, "Magnus don't let them do this!" he pleaded.

"Mr Morgenstern and Hodge, stop what you're doing" Magnus said, "Alexander, has almost made a full recovery he doesn't need to have medication any more in fact I think he can be released soon."

Valentine scoffed, "don't be stupid, Magnus, Alec's troubled he needs medication" He signalled for Hodge to come over again.

"Mr Morgenstern" Magnus started.

But Alec cut him off "it's fine Magnus, he's right I'm troubled I need the medication" Alec looked at Valentine his blue eyes were blazing with pure hatred.

"But Alec you said" Magnus said, but he was cut off by Valentine.

"Magnus, Alec said he'd take the medication, Hodge give the pills to him" Valentine said.

Hodge nodded and walked over to Alec, shoving the pills in his hand. Alec chucked the handful of pills into his mouth, closed his mouth and swallowed. He looked down at the bedspread when he was done.

"Good job Alec" Valentine said, "I'll check in with you in a few days, to see how you're going" Valentine said, walking out of the room with Hodge following behind him.

As soon as the door shut Magnus ran up to Alec, "Why did you do that?" Magnus asked.

Alec held up a hand and spat out the pills into his other hand.

"You didn't swallow them!?" Magnus said, a little shocked that Alec would do that.

"Yep" Alec said, "it's their fault really they don't check to see if I've swallowed or not."

"Here" Magnus held out a hand "I'll take the pills and throw them in the toilet when I leave okay."

Alec nodded and handed Magnus the pills. Magnus shoved the pills into his pocket, he was happy that his pants weren't so tight that the pills couldn't fit in the pockets.

"Thank you Magnus" Alec whispered, smiling a little, "I'm sorry that you have pills covered in my spit in your pocket."

Magnus smiled, "it's okay, I think I've had much worse in my pocket" Magnus laughed a little "you know one time I-"

Alec shook his head and cut Magnus off, "I don't want to know what you've had in your pocket" Alec said.

"Are you sure?" Magnus asked, raising an eyebrow, "because it's pretty interesting."

"I'm sure" Alec said, laughing a little.

A meowing noise came from underneath the bed and Magnus looked under the bed, The Chairman was under there. Magnus chuckled and pulled the cat out from under the bed, he put the chairman up on the bed and Alec grabbed him.

"The Chairman likes you" Magnus said.

"Good!" Alec said, happily, "Because I like the Chairman too!"

"You're not going to start liking the Chairman more than me are you?" Magnus asked.

"You never know" Alec said, "I could start liking the Chairman more than you, he's better at cuddling then you" He smiled cheekily and pulled the Chairman closer to him and rubbed his face into his fur.

Magnus gasped and jumped next to Alec on the bed, "I bet I can show you that I'm a way better cuddler than the Chairman" he whispered into Alec's ear.

He saw Alec blush a dark shade of red and smiled widely, "you're too easy to tease" Magnus said, poking Alec's shoulder lightly.

"Now how about we put the Chairman down and I can show you how much of a better cuddler I am than him" Magnus said, pulling the Chairman out of Alec's arms and placing him on the floor.

Alec smiled and leaned into Magnus's body, while Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec's frame. Magnus smiled and kissed the top of Alec's head, "So I'm a better cuddler than the Chairman right?" he asked.

"I think you are" Alec said, "but we'll have to stay like this for a little longer just to make sure."

Magnus chuckled "I'm fine with that."

They stayed like that for a little while longer until Magnus said that they should get up because anyone could walk in and they'd have a lot of explaining to do. Magnus picked up The Chairman and walked to the door.

"Alec, I think it's time I go home" Magnus said, when he stood at the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?" Alec asked.

"Yeah but I might be a little late tomorrow" Magnus said, opening the door, "I have to go visit someone in the morning."

Alec nodded and Magnus walked out with the Chairman curled up in his arm.

**so yeah... tell me if you like it or something... pies for all of you if you do :)**

**-Kate.**


	11. Chapter 11

**hey guys... I know I know it's been like forever since I updated... my friends kept yelling at me to update so I wrote this up and deemed it acceptable to be read... (sorry if it's not as good as you hope it would be)  
Oh and I CANT BELIEVE THIS HAS LIKE NEARLY 200 or SOMETHING REVIEWS I LOVE YOU ALL (appropriately)  
disclaimer: I don't own TMI Cassandra Clare does.**

Magnus pressed the doorbell. He heard the sound of the bell echoing throughout the house.

The door opened and a woman with sharp features, inky black hair tide up in a tight bun and bright blue eyes, stood there.

_I see where Alec gets his looks from. _

"Good Morning Mrs Lightwood" Magnus said smiling brightly, outstretching his hand towards his patient's Mother.

"Who are you?" Maryse lightwood asked.

"I'm sorry" Magnus said, laughing a little dropping his hand, "I'm Magnus Bane."

"Alec's new doctor?" Maryse asked.

Magnus nodded, "yes I am."

Maryse opened the door wider "Come in, come in" she gestured, "Isabelle and Jace told me about you."

"Really?" Magnus asked, stepping inside.

"Yes, but they only said that you were Alec's new doctor and that you were helping Alec recover" Maryse said.

Magnus nodded and followed Maryse into the lounge room. "You have a lovely house" Magnus said smiling.

"Thank you Mr Bane" Maryse said, "Take a seat" she said, pointing to a couch.

"You can call me Magnus" Magnus said, smiling and sitting down on the couch.

Maryse sat down on the opposite couch, "so what brings you here Magnus?" She asked.

"Well I just wanted to tell you about Alec and how he's going" Magnus said.

Maryse smiled, "you're the first doctor to ever do that."

"Am I really?" Magnus asked.

Maryse nodded, "you are, but enough on that how's my son going?"

"He's going really well" Magnus said, "I think he's almost ready to come back home."

"Really?!" Maryse asked, smiling widely, "that's wonderful!"

Magnus nodded, "but that piece of news isn't the only reason I came over here."

"Really, what's the other reason?" She asked.

"I just wanted to ask about the night of your late son Max's death" Magnus said, he saw the light fade from Maryse Lightwoods eyes.

"Why?" She asked.

"I was just wondering if you thought Alec killed him" Magnus said, "you know hit him with his car on purpose."

"What kind of question is that?" Maryse asked, "of course not! I would never think that My oldest son killed my younger son!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry for saying something like that" Magnus said, "I just had to ask."

"Well it was a stupid question" Maryse snapped, she seemed annoyed that Magnus would say something like that.

"Sorry" Magnus apologised again, "Alec told me he saw who hit Max with his car."

"Really?" Maryse asked, she leaned forward eagerly, "who did Alec see, tell me the bastard who killed my son name!"

"Alec said that it was Valentine Morgenstern" Magnus said.

"I knew it" Maryse muttered.

"What?" Magnus asked.

"I always thought that it was Valentine, because Alec never drove to work and Valentine was over here before Alec left" Maryse said, "I can't believe I never said something or talked to Alec about it all."

"Wait so you're just going to believe me?" Magnus asked, "just like that!"

"Well why wouldn't I believe you?" Maryse asked.

"Well whenever I tell someone that Alec said something, they say not to believe him he's crazy" Magnus said.

"Alec is not crazy!" Maryse said, "He's just going through a rough patch at the moment."

Magnus smiled, he decided that he liked Alec's mother. He looked at his watch, it was ten thirty.

"I have to go" Magnus told Maryse, "Alec's probably waiting for me for his session."

"Can I go with you?" Maryse asked, "I haven't seen Alec ever since he first got in there, they wouldn't let me see him."

"You can come with me" Magnus said, "Just keep calm if Alec freaks out, don't tell any lies and act like it's a normal day."

Maryse nodded, "Alright let's go."

Magnus and Maryse walked out to Magnus's car and they got in. Magnus drove to the institution. He parked in his designated spot and Maryse and he walked into the building. He could see that Maryse was nervous so he told her all the things him and Alec had talked about or done, he left out parts like the kissing and stuff like that.

It seemed to relax Maryse a little, but she still looked nervous and worried. They rounded the corner and Magnus saw Hodge coming out of Alec's room.

"Hodge!" Magnus said, "Hold the door."

Hodge stopped in his tracks and looked at Magnus and Maryse, "Oh Magnus, hi, you know that visiting ours haven't started yet, why is Maryse here?"

"I just want her to see Alec, she'll only be here for a few minutes" Magnus explained.

"Alright" Hodge said, "but Alec just had some medication."

"What?" Magnus said, his voice cold, "you gave Alec medication without my permission."

"Well he got a little out of control this morning" Hodge said, "It was the only way to restrain him."

"You and I need to talk about this after Alec sees his mother" Magnus said.

Hodge nodded, "Alright."

Magnus and Maryse walked into Alec's room and shut the door behind them. Alec was curled up on the bed and Magnus could tell that he was crying.

Magnus walked over and sat beside Alec on the bed, "hey Alexander" he whispered.

Alec looked up at him and smiled through his tears, "Hi Magnus." Alec sat up and wrapped his arms around Magnus and buried his head into his shoulder, "they shocked me again" he whispered.

Magnus hoped that Maryse didn't hear that.

"Shocked you?" Maryse asked.

_Damn it!_ Magnus thought.

Alec looked up and faced his mother, "Mum?" he said, confusion spreading over his face, "what are you doing here?" he asked, un-wrapping his arms from Magnus and sitting up.

"Visiting you of course" Maryse said.

"Why?" Alec asked, "You haven't visited me in over a year" Alec said, tears forming in his eyes, "they said that you didn't want to visit me."

Maryse stepped closer to Alec, "I've always wanted to visit you" she said, "but Hodge and other people who work here said that I wasn't allowed to."

"Isabelle visited me" Alec said.

"I know but Hodge said that only one person was allowed to visit you at a time" Maryse said, she walked closer to Alec.

"You're not lying are you?" Alec asked.

"No of course not Alec" Maryse said, "I'd never lie to you."

Alec jumped off the bed and wrapped his arms around his mother, "I missed you" Alec whispered.

Magnus smiled and watched the scene before him, he almost died at how cute it was.

Alec pulled back and smiled at his mother, then went back and sat down next to Magnus.

"I missed you too Alec" Maryse said, "Now what are these shock things?" Maryse asked, sitting in the chair next to Alec's bed.

"The shocks are electroshocks" Magnus said, "they're used to calm patients down and apparently help them get better."

"And you let them do that to my son?" Maryse asked, Magnus could see the anger flash in her eyes.

"No!" Alec said, "Magnus tries to stop them from giving me medication and shocks, because I don't need them anymore, I never needed them."

The anger disappeared from Maryse's eyes, "alright" she said, "So you're getting better right?" Maryse asked Alec. '

Alec nodded, "yes, Magnus said I could go home soon."

"You can go home now" Magnus said, "I mean you're fully recovered and your mother's here, she can take you home we can just fill out the paperwork and you can go."

"Really?" Alec and Maryse asked at the same time.

Magnus nodded, "yep, you're in the clear Alec, you're fine" Magnus said smiling, "I think you were always fine."

Alec smiled and hugged Magnus, "thank you."

Magnus hugged back "no problem." He pulled back after a few minutes, I'm just going to get your mum to come with me to find Hodge and fill out the paper work alright, We'll be back soon."

Alec nodded, "alright, I'll just wait here."

Magnus got up and walked out of Alec's room with Maryse, they walked down the halls of the institution passing nurses and patients ad they went.

"You know" Maryse said, "I've never seen a doctor that close with their patient."

"Well some doctors are some aren't it's weird" Magnus said, shrugging.

"Really?" Maryse said, "Because you two seemed a little more than close."

"Huh really?" Magnus asked, trying to act like he didn't know what she meant, "I didn't notice."

Maryse grabbed his arm and pulled him into an empty room, "look if you're seeing my son, it's okay" she said, "I'm fine with it."

"Okay" Magnus said, smiling, "that's great."

Maryse smiled, "alright let's go find Hodge" she said, straightening up and walking out of the room.

Magnus smiled and followed her down the halls. They found Hodge when they were walking towards the reception.

"Hodge" Magnus said, smiling, "I need the forms for Alec's release."

"What why?" Hodge asked, "Alec's still sick isn't he?"

Magnus shook his head "no, Alec's fine" he told Hodge, "I' think he was always fine but the medication and shocks you were giving him were making him not fine."

"Oh…" Hodge said, "Alright, I'll go get the forms, wait here."

Maryse and Magnus nodded and watched as Hodge walked off. Maryse turned to Magnus with a smile on her face, "thank you" she said, "thank you so much, I don't know what I can do to repay you."

"No problem" Magnus said "As long as you keep letting me see your son I'm fine."

Maryse smiled, "of course you can, and Alec seems to like you a lot."

"Well I like Alec a lot" Magnus said, smiling.

Hodge came back holding some forms in his hands "Here" he handed a the forms to Magnus, "these are for you to fill out telling us that Alec's cleared to go and he's not crazy anymore… stuff like that."

Magnus nodded and took the forms off of Hodge, "you need to ask Alec some questions that are on the form, so go back to Alec's room and fill them out there."

Magnus nodded, "okay, let's go Mrs Lightwood."

"Wait I'll come with you so that I can open Alec's door" Hodge said.

"Alright, let's go" Magnus said, walking off in the direction of Alec's room.

When the three were closer to Alec's room they saw that Alec's door was slightly ajar.

"Oh" Hodge said, "I hope that he didn't escape trying to look for you."

"He wouldn't do that" Magnus said, walking up to the door.

He pushed the door open and his eyes widen.

"Mr Morgenstern" Magnus said, "What are you doing here?"

**so yeah... um hehehhehe smiley face? **

**please review and tell me what you think (or you can yell at me for not updating sooner) **

**-Kate.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys I hope you enjoy this chapter for Idris almost at 200 reviews I love all of you :)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments or it's characters Cassandra Clare does :)  
enjoy...**

"_Mr Morgenstern" Magnus said, "What are you doing here?"_

Valentine turned around and faced Magnus, "Mr Bane, so nice to see you again."

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked, again, "And where's Alec?"

"I don't know" Valentine said, looking around the room, "he wasn't here when I came in."

Maryse walked through the door, she glared at Valentine, "what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I've asked him that, like two times" Magnus said, looking at Valentine, "And apparently Alec's gone."

Maryse didn't take her eyes off Valentine, "where's my son and why are you here?" she asked, her voice steady and calm showing no signs that she was talking to her late sons killer.

"I'm here to check up on Alec, because he's sick and I have no idea where your son is" Valentine said, "He probably ran away looking for you two."

Magnus heard a small whimper come from underneath Alec's bed, Magnus walked over and bent down and looked underneath the bed. Alec was under there curled up and bleeding.

"Alexander" Magnus whispered, outstretching his hand for Alec to grab it, "What happened?"

Alec whimpered again and took Magnus's hand letting Magnus pull him out from under the bed.

"Alec!" Maryse said, rushing over and looking for where the blood was coming from. It was from a cut on the side of his head, "what happened?" she asked, "Where'd you get the cut?" Maryse was attacking Alec with questions as she was trying her best to clean Alec's cut with the edge of her shirt sleeve.

Alec's lower lip quivered and he turned and wrapped his arms around Magnus and buried his head into his shoulder. Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and let the boy cry into his shoulder.

"Well I guess I was wrong" Valentine said, "he didn't go looking for you after all, he just hid under his bed."

"You hurt my son didn't you?" Maryse asked.

"No I didn't hurt Alec, he must've hit his head when he went under the bed" Valentine said.

"It doesn't seem like he just hit his head" Magnus said.

"Oh please the boy is crazy, he'll cry over someone saying hello to him" Valentine said.

Maryse's glare hardened, "shut up" she said, surprising everyone in the room, "My son is not like that, you hit him on the head didn't you?" she asked.

Valentine scoffed, "Of course not."

Magnus looked at Valentine, properly, "You're lying" Magnus said.

"What?" Valentine asked, looking at him, "why would you think I was lying?" he asked.

"I'm a psychologist Mr Morgenstern" Magnus said, "It's very easy for me to see when a person is lying."

"Well you must be wrong because I'm not lying" Valentine said.

Magnus felt Alec unwrap his arms from around him. Magnus watched as Alec walked over to Valentine Morgenstern, "Stop lying" Alec said, looking valentine in the eye.

"I'm not lying" Valentine said.

"You are" Alec said, his voice rising a little, "You hit me in on the head."

Valentine laughed, "I did not."

"You did!" Alec yelled, "You hit me on the head and said if I wasn't careful enough I'd end up like Max!"

Magnus pulled Alec back, "Calm down, Alexander" he told Alec.

Alec nodded and wiped his eyes, "Sorry, I didn't mean to yell I just got upset and stuff" Alec said.

"It's alright" Magnus said, he turned to Hodge, "Hodge, could you please ask Mr Morgenstern to leave so we can fill out the papers."

Hodge nodded, "Mr Morgenstern" he started, but Valentine held up a hand silencing him.

"What papers are you filling out?" he asked.

"Papers, for Alec's release" Maryse said.

"I can't allow that" Valentine said.

"And who gave you that power?" Magnus asked.

"The institution" Valentine said. Magnus saw that Hodge had paled.

"What?" Maryse asked, "I don't understand."

"Well you see I've been paying the Alec's other doctors and the institute a large amount of money every few months to keep Alexander here, so he doesn't get out and spread his disgusting disease and tell everyone stupid lies" Valentine said.

"I don't tell lies!" Alec yelled, "And I don't have a disgusting disease, I'm perfectly fine!"

"You tell lie's Alec" valentine said, "and you are disgusting."

Alec glared at valentine Morgenstern.

"You let him do that?" Magnus asked Hodge, "you took that horrible man's money to keep Alec in here."

Hodge nodded his head, "I know, it's terrible, I'm terrible for letting it get this far, it should have never happened."

"That's not even the worst part" Valentine said, "I told them if they didn't give Alec his medication or his shocks, I would stop paying."

Hodge hung his head in shame, "I'm sorry, Alec, Maryse, Magnus, I shouldn't have done it."

"That's it I'm taking my son home right now, I don't want him in this crazy place any longer!" Maryse stormed past Valentine towards her son.

Valentine gripped her arm and pulled her back, pushing her to the ground, "No you're not, if the institute wants to keep getting money then Hodge wouldn't let you take him."

Valentine walked up to Alec and grabbed his arm, "let go of me!" Alec whispered, trying to pull out of Valentine's grip, "please."

"Go get your medication and take it" he told Alec.

Alec shook his head, "no, I'm not taking any, I don't need it I'm fine you just don't want me to tell anyone that you killed my little brother, you killed him, you hit him with my car."

Valentine laughed "You need your medication, Hodge give him some medication."

"I'm sorry Mr Morgenstern but I have to ask for you to leave, You're disrupting the peace of the institute" Hodge said.

Valentine barked out another laughed "If you do that I'll stop giving the institute money."

"That's fine, no could you please leave the institute, you're upsetting a patient and harming visitors" Hodge opened the door and gestured for Valentine to leave.

"Fine" Valentine said, "I'll leave" He dusted the invisible lint off his jacket and walk out.

Maryse glared at Valentine until he was out of her sight, "Okay let's fill out these papers."

"I'll leave you three to it" Hodge said, "just come find me in my office when you're done, you can have Alec with you" Hodge smiled, "I'm sorry for letting Valentine Morgenstern do that, I assure you I can help when you take him to court."

"Who said we were going to court?" Maryse asked.

"Well isn't it the obvious thing to do?" Hodge said, "He hit you late son Max with a car and killed him, he bribed the institute to keep a sane person in their care so that the person didn't tell the police or court what happened" Hodge paused, "I think it's a good thing to do."

"Alright, thank you Hodge" Maryse said.

Hodge nodded and walked out.

"Are we going to fill out the papers?" Alec asked, "Because I kind of want to get out of here."

Magnus nodded, "let's fill them out" he pulled out the papers and pulled a pen out of his pocket, he smiled and walked over to Alec, "it'll only take a few minutes."

Magnus filled out the parts he needed to fill out then he asked Alec the questions that he needed to ask and they were done, Maryse was almost jumping with excitement when it was her turn to sign the paper saying that she is fine with Alec coming back home and that she believes that her son is fine.

They walked to Hodge's office Alec was smiling widely and Maryse wouldn't let go of her son's hand.

Magnus smiled at the two of them, he was happy that Alec was happy. He bought his hand up and knocked on Hodge's office door.

Hodge opened the door and smiled, Magnus handed Hodge the papers, "here you go Hodge, just look over them and sign and Alec's free to go."

Hodge nodded and took out a pen from his blazer pocket, he made a quick signature and handed back the paper and looked at Alec, "you're free to go home, Alec, pack up your stuff and get out of this place as soon as you can."

Alec nodded and grabbed Magnus's hand and started to pull at it, "Come on Magnus let's go!"

"I'll catch up with you in a moment, I need to talk to Hodge for a moment" Magnus said.

Alec nodded, "okay, I'll see you in a bit" Alec smiled shyly and walked off with Maryse.

Magnus turned back to Hodge after watching Alec and Maryse walk off to Alec's room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Hodge asked.

"What will I be doing when Alec' leaves?" Magnus asked.

"Well hopefully still working here, you're a great doctor and we'd really like you to stay" Hodge said.

Magnus nodded, "alright, I'll stay but only if I can do my job the way I do my job."

Hodge nodded, "of course, Magnus" Hodge smiled, "I suggest you go back to Alec, he's probably missing you."

Magnus smiled, "Okay, thank you Hodge."

"No problem" Hodge said, "I'll also make sure to not tell anyone about you and Alec's little relationship going on."

"How did you know about that?" Magnus asked.

"I'm the eyes and ears of this place Magnus" Hodge said, "It's easy for me to figure out things."

Magnus stared at Hodge in shock, he thought that he and Alec were pretty careful about it all.

"It's alright I promise not to tell anyone about it all" Hodge said, "I swear on the angel I won't."

Magnus smiled, "thanks Hodge."

"No problem, now go with Alec you can have the rest of the week off if you want, so you can spend your time with Alec" Hodge said.

"Thanks" Magnus said, smiling. He turned around and walked off going to Alec's room. He knocked on the door twice and pushed it open. He smiled at the sight before him.

Alec was sitting cross legged on his bed trying to fold up some pants and Maryse was rushing around throwing clothes into the duffle bag on the edge on the bed.

"Do you need any help?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded, "yes, please make my mother stop throwing clothes into my bag help me fold them so they fit in it" Alec said.

"I just want to get out of here Alec" Maryse said, "You can fold your clothes when we get home."

"Fine" Alec said, tossing the pair of pants he was trying to fold into the bag. Maryse finished throwing the clothes into the bag and Magnus helped zipping it up, almost breaking the zip.

"Magnus" Maryse said, "would you like to come to dinner at our house tonight?" she offered.

"That would be lovely Mrs Lightwood" Magnus said, smiling.

"Please call me Maryse" she said, smiling.

The three walked out to Magnus's car. Magnus threw Alec's bag into the back of his car and slid into the driver's seat with Maryse in the passenger seat beside him. Alec was sitting in the back seat behind Magnus.

They drove to the Lightwood's house with a light conversation flowing, it was basically Maryse interrogating Magnus asking him questions about his past and what he's planning to do in his future.

Magnus pulled into the Lightwood's driveway, the three got out of his car and Magnus got Alec's bag out from the back and walked up with them to the door. Alec grabbed onto Magnus's free hand and smiled up at Magnus, Magnus smiled right back.

Maryse unlocked the front door and Magnus and Alec followed her into the house.

"ALEC!" someone screamed, Magnus felt Alec's hand be pulled out of his grip when someone jumped on Alec, "What are you doing home?" the voice asked.

Magnus realised that it was Isabelle, Alec's sister.

"I was let out" Alec told her, "can you get off me please?" he asked.

"Oh right sorry" isabelle said, smiling and pulling back. She turned to Magnus "Hi Magnus, it's good to see you again, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was invited to stay for dinner" Magnus answered.

Isabelle smiled wider, "wonderful, why doesn't Alec show you around?" she suggested.

"I haven't been here in a while" Alec said, "I've forgotten what it's like here."

"Oh please" Isabelle said, "it's fine as you walk through the house you'll remember what it's like, just go show Magnus around" she took Alec's bag off of Magnus and pushed Alec and Magnus out of the room into another.

"Show him around" Isabelle said, walking off.

**so yeah tell me what you think by either reviewing or PMing.  
**

**P.S I"M SEEING THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS CITY OF BONES THE DAY IT COMES OUT I"M SOOO EXCITED (I started crying when my mum told me she booked the tickets)**

**-Kate.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm a jerk I know, I should've updated earlier but I'm updating now with a short chapter. But hey it's better then nothing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments Cassie Clare does. **

**enjoy~**

Magnus watched as Alec looked around the room, they had walked around the house for a while until coming up to this room last. Alec had begun to remember his way around the house as they walked around and soon Alec was telling Magnus everything about photos, paintings, different pieces of furniture and things like that.

They were now standing in Alec's old room, it was very plain it had bare, dark blue walls, Alec's bed was pretty plain as well, it was just a queen sized bed with a black bed spread.

"I haven't been in here for like ever" Alec said, jumping onto his bed and laying down, "it's weird."

Magnus smiled and sat down next to Alec on the bed. Alec pulled Magnus down next to him on the bed so they were both looking up at the ceiling. They laid there in silence, but not an awkward one a completely comfortable one.

"I'm a bit scared" Alec said after a while.

"What are you scared about Alec?" Magnus asked.

"How my father's going to act when he sees me" Alec said, "also there's the fact that Valentine is out there and stuff."

Magnus nodded, "just don't think about it" he told the blue eyed boy, "It'll be fine if they try to do anything I'll stop them okay."

Alec looked over and kissed Magnus on the cheek, "what was that for?" Magnus asked.

"I was just thanking you" Alec said.

"Why were you thanking me?" Magnus asked.

"Just for being here" Alec said, Magnus looked over at Alec and saw the blush creeping up onto his cheeks.

"Well" Magnus said, sitting up and pulling Alec onto his lap, "Thank you for letting me be here" he captured Alec's lips with his own, he felt Alec smile in the kiss.

"Well" A female voice said, Alec and Magnus broke apart and looked towards the door Maryse and Isabelle were standing there, "I think we're interrupting something, mother" Isabelle said, smiling.

"I think I realised that Isabelle" Maryse said, looking at her daughter, she turned back to Magnus and Alec, "sorry for interrupting, I was just going to tell you that Jace and Robert are here."

"Okay" Alec said, Magnus saw Maryse smile and watched as her and Isabelle walked off down the hall.

Magnus turned to Alec and saw that the boy's face was as white as a sheet of paper, "Alec" he said, "Alec what's wrong?"

"I'm scared" Alec whispered, gripping onto Magnus's shoulder, "what will my father do? Will he hurt me?" Alec asked.

"Shhh" Magnus said, "Calm down" he pulled Alec into a hug, "it's alright, I'll make sure he doesn't do anything."

Alec looked up at Magnus and smiled a little bit, "okay, let's go."

Magnus smiled and got off the bed, pulling Alec up with him. They walked down the halls hand in hand, Alec pointed out some things Magnus didn't notice before and told him where they got it and how they got it.

They were standing in front of the kitchen door now, Alec turned to Magnus "You'll protect me right?" he asked.

"Of course I will" Magnus said, placing a kiss on top of Alec's head, "now let's go in."

Alec nodded and pushed open the door. He pulled Magnus into the kitchen behind him. Magnus saw Isabelle and Jace sitting at the table fighting over something and Maryse was setting out the food on the table.

"Alec!" Jace yelled, running up to his older brother ignoring Isabelle yelling at him _'to get back here and finish what he started'_. "Good to see you back home and out of the crazy bin." Jace said with a smiled, clapping Alec on the back.

"Jace" Maryse said, pointing a silver spoon dripping with gravy at him, "Alec was not in a crazy bin."

"I know, I know" Jace said, "I was only joking."

Alec smiled, "It's good to see you again" he said. "Now be polite and say hi to Magnus" Alec said, smiling adorably.

Jace chuckled "I was getting to that" he turned to Magnus "hi Magnus, It's great to see you" Jace said, smiling and shaking Magnus's free hand.

"It's good to see you to" Magnus said, smiling at the golden haired boy.

"Maryse!" a gruff male voice called, "have you seen my glasses?"

Magnus turned around and saw a taller man, with dark brown hair and green eyes standing there.

"Alexander?" the man said, looking at Alec. Magnus looked at Alec and saw that Alec's blue eyes were wide and his face had no colour in it.

"h-hi dad" Alec stuttered out.

Alec's father smiled widely and walked up to Alec and pulled him into a big hug, making Magnus let go of Alec's hand.

"It's good to see you again, I've missed you so much" Alec's father said.

"Okay" Magnus heard Alec mumble into his father's shirt, "I've missed you to?"

Alec's father pulled away from Alec, placing his arms on Alec's shoulders, and nodded approvingly before looking behind Alec at Magnus, "Who's this?" he asked.

"Umm" Alec said, trying to get out of his father's grip, "that's Magnus."

"He's Alec's boyfriend, Robert" Maryse said.

"Oh" Robert said, letting go of Alec, Alec quickly ran back to Magnus.

"Hello Mr lightwood" Magnus said, "Alec has told me a lot about you."

"Okay" Alec's father said, "please call me Robert" Alec's father said, outstretching his hand.

Magnus hesitantly took Roberts hand, "nice to finally meet you, Mr Light- I mean Robert" Magnus said.

Robert smiled, "Nice to meet you too Magnus."

Maryse cleared her throat, "Dinners ready so everybody take you seats, Magnus is staying for dinner Robert."

Robert nodding, "That's good."

They all sat down at the dinner table, Magnus sat next to Alec. Robert was sitting in front of Magnus. They started eating and Magnus almost died at how amazing it was.

"Maryse" Magnus said, shoving some of the meat into his mouth, "this has to be the greatest thing I've ever eaten."

"Thank you Magnus" Maryse said, smiling widely.

"No problem" He smiled.

"So Alexander" Robert said, after a few minutes of silence, "how did you and Magnus meet?"

"Uhh…" Alec stuttered and looked up at Magnus.

Magnus smiled encouragly and squeezed Alec's leg, "it's alright, you can tell him its fine" Magnus whispered in Alec's ear.

Alec smiled, "We met at the institute" Alec said, "He was kind of my doctor."

"Your doctor?" Robert asked, "but isn't that not allowed?" he asked.

"I was more of Alec's friend than a doctor" Magnus said, "and it was fine with the head of the institute."

"Alright" Robert said, "now tell me about yourself Magnus, if you're going to be dating my son I need to know what kind of man you are."

"Dad" Alec said, "You don't really need to interrogate him."

"No let him do it, Alec!" Jace yelled, "It'll be funny!"

Magnus laughed, "It's fine, ask away Mr Lightwood."

"I said for you to call me Robert" Robert said.

"Sorry" Magnus apologised.

The questions began and Magnus answered them easily, when dinner ended Magnus and Alec offered to help clean up but Maryse told them that she could do it and for them to go upstairs.

Magnus and Alec laid down on Alec's bed. "I wasn't expecting my father to act like that" Alec said, "I thought that he would freak out and start hurting me or something."

"Well he didn't" Magnus whispered, "That's good."

Alec nodded, "It is, he seems to like you."

Magnus nodded, "that's good as well" he said, Magnus pulled Alec towards him and placed a kiss on his head.

"I love you Magnus" Alec whispered, "You know that right?"

"I know" Magnus said, "And I love you too, Alexander."

**RAHH end of this chapter (here's some pie)  
I think this story is almost nearing its end a few more chapters then it's over. **

**Also I've seen the mortal instruments movie three times because I'm a weirdo :P **

**-Kate. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi amazing fantabulous people! new update of Idris and this by the way is the second last chapter because I feel that this story needs to be ended and around here seems alright, but hey there is still one more to go! yeah! (pies for all of you because you deserve them!)**

**I don't own the mortal instrument Cassandra Clare does.**

"It's been three days, Chairman!" Magnus complained to his cat, "I haven't seen my Alec in three days!"

The Chairman paused mid lick and looked up at Magnus then continued to lick his paw. Magnus groaned in frustration, "I know that Isabelle said that Alec needed some time to adjust to being back home and out of the Institute and I totally understand that" Magnus said, pacing back and forth in frustration, "But I just miss him so much and I want to see him again! You know what I mean right?" he asked his cat.

The Chairman ignored Magnus and continued licking his paw.

The buzz, signalling that someone wanted to come up, buzzed. Magnus walked over to the intercom and pressed the buzzer.

"Magnus Bane speaking, how may I help you?" he asked.

"Magnus!" A female voice squealed through the intercom, "It's me Isabelle!"

"Hi Izzy" Magnus said, "Is Alec with you?" he asked.

"Maybe…" Isabelle said.

"No he's not with us, Magnus" A male voice said, Magnus guessed that it was Jace.

"Don't listen to them Magnus, I am with them" A voice said through the intercom, that Magnus immediately recognised as Alec's.

"Then come on up" Magnus said ad he pressed the button that allowed the buildings door to open.

Magnus waited eagerly for the Lightwood siblings to knock on the door. He heard a knock on the door and he quickly flung it open.

"Hello" Magnus said, smiling brightly at Isabelle and Jace. He turned his attention to Alec and quickly pulled the boy in for a hug.

"Hi Magnus" Alec said shyly, Magnus could practically feel Alec's blush.

Magnus let go of Alec but quickly took his hand and pulled him into his apartment calling to Isabelle and Jace to follow them. The four of them sat down in the lounge room, as soon as Alec sat down The Chairman jumped on his lap.

"So not that I hate you all being here, but why are you here?" Magnus asked, slinging an arm around Alec and pulling him closer, Making the Chairman jump off Alec's lap and glare at Magnus.

"Well" Isabelle said, "Alec wanted to see you."

"He would not stop complaining about not seeing you" Jace said, "It was getting annoying so we went with him to see you."

Alec blushed, "You didn't have to say that!" He said, ducking his head trying to hide the blush.

"It's okay Darling" Magnus said, "If it makes you feel any better I was complaining to my cat about not seeing you."

Alec laughed a little and pushed Magnus softly, "that's weird."

"Is not weird, it's completely normal" Magnus protested.

"Sure" Alec said, "Are you sure that you should be helping crazy people."

"Yes" Magnus said, "stop being mean, it's normal for people to complain to their cat."

"People usually complain about their cats, not to them" Jace said, "seriously you're a psychologist?"

Magnus sighed, "I am a psychologist, and you all are just being crazy it's normal to complain to your cats."

"Sure" Isabelle said standing up, "Well I think Jace and I should go, we'll leave you and Alec alone for a bit."

Jace stood up, "We only came here with Alec to make sure that he got here safely and he did so we'll be leaving now."

Jace and Isabelle walked to the door and opened it up, "Be safe!" Jace yelled, "Don't do anything I would regret!"

"Jace shut up" Isabelle said, "Magnus drop Alec off home when he wants to go home, we can't pick him up."

"Okay!" Magnus called back.

The door shut and Magnus turned to Alec and kissed him on the lips, Alec returned the kiss eagerly. Alec pulled back and Magnus looked into Alec's beautiful blue eyes.

"Valentine's been arrested" Alec whispered.

"Really!" Magnus said, "That's great! When did he get arrested?"

"Two days ago" Alec said, "I would've visited you yesterday but I was at the police station telling the police what I saw and they believed me."

Magnus smiled softly and brushed a few strands of stray hair out of Alec's face, "That's good. Have you figured out why your father was acting strangely when I visited?"

"My dad actually told me why" Alec said, "he said that he thought a lot about how he treated me while I was gone and he said that he realised that it was wrong and he also said that he had already lost one son and he didn't want to lose another. He also apologised to me."

"Did you forgive him?" Magnus asked.

Alec shook his head, "I tried to but I couldn't, he was part of the reason why I ended up in the institute."

Magnus kissed Alec's forehead softly, "That's understandable, and I'm glad that this whole mess is finally getting sorted out."

Alec nodded. The two of them fell into a comfortable silence. Magnus really was happy for Alec everything was working out he doesn't have the blame of being his little brothers killer anymore and his father was sorry for what he had done to Alec.

"I visited Max today" Alec whispered.

"Really," Magnus asked, "How was it?"

"It was good, but sad" Alec said, "he didn't deserve to die like that, he should've died of old age or something other than being killed for a mistake your older brother made."

"Stop saying things like that Alec" Magnus said, "You didn't kill your brother, Valentine did, you didn't hit him with your car, Valentine did."

"Yes but the reason Valentine killed Max was because of me" Alec said, tears were starting to form in his beautiful blue eyes.

"No that was his son's fault" Magnus said, "not yours, you didn't kiss Valentine's son, his son kissed you."

Alec nodded and wiped away some of the tears that were falling from his eyes, "I know but I still feel guilty."

"It's okay. Everyone probably feels guilty over Max's death" Magnus said, "it's actually very normal to feel guilty over a person's death even though you may have done nothing."

Alec nodded and wrapped his arms around Magnus, burying his head into Magnus's chest. Magnus returned the hug.

"I love you Magnus" Alec whispered.

"I love you too Alec" Magnus said, kissing the top of Alec's head.

For the rest of the day the two of them spent the time lounging around Magnus's house, watching re-runs of _Friends_ and playing with the Chairman, with some making out here and there (and everywhere).

"I think it's time for me to go home, my mum's probably getting worried" Alec said.

"Okay" Magnus said, kissing Alec quickly on the cheek, "let's go."

They walked out of Magnus's apartment and to Magnus's car, they got in and Magnus started the car and drove off to Alec's house, they chatted about little trivial things most of the way there.

"Thanks, Magnus" Alec whispered, kissing Magnus softly on the lips.

"No problem, Darling" Magnus said.

"See you later" Alec said, unbuckling himself from his seat and opening the car door.

"See you later!" Magnus said, kissing Alec softly on the lips.

Alec laughed and got out of the car, "I love you!" Magnus called before Alec could shut the door.

"I know" Alec said, laughing a little and shutting the door.

Magnus watched Alec walked up to his front door and go inside his house. Once Magnus was sure that Alec was alright he reversed out of the driveway and drove home with a massive grin on his face.

**So yeah please tell me what you think (pies for all of you again!) and I love you all appropriately :D **

** -Kate.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HI guys... so this is the late chapter for Idris I know I'm sad too. I really enjoyed writing this story.  
Anyway thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, followed, ****Favorited this story you're all fantastic I love you all so much (appropriately of course) (and I'm also thankful that you all were able to put up with my terrible grammar and punctuation)  
Disclaimer: I don't own the mortal instruments Cassandra Clare owns it all.  
Enjoy...**

**~2 Years Later~**

"Magnus hurry up" Alec said from the bathroom doorway, "Everyone's going to start without us."

"I know, darling, I know" Magnus said, picking up a bottle of hair gel, "just let me finish my hair."

Magnus heard Alec sigh and he knew his boyfriend was rolling his eyes, "Just be quick alright" Alec said, Magnus heard Alec tapping his foot against the bathroom tiles.

"Darling" Magnus said, spinning around and facing his boyfriend, "You cannot rush perfection."

"You always looked perfect" Alec said, smiling at Magnus.

Magnus smiled back, "You're only saying that to get out of here quicker" Magnus said spinning back around and facing the mirror.

"Damn" Alec said, Magnus could feel Alec smiling, "you saw through that?" Alec asked.

"I did" Magnus said, as he started to spike up his hair, "Alec I can see right through you, I know how to foil your evil schemes and plans."

"You can see through my evil schemes and plans to make you hurry up so we can go" Alec said, "I have to find out different ways to try to make you hurry up."

Magnus laughed and continued to spike up his hair. He heard Alec walk up behind him and he saw his beautiful blue eyed boyfriend in the mirror.

"But when I said that you always look perfect I wasn't lying" Alec said, wrapping his arms around Magnus's waist, "it wasn't an evil scheme or plan."

Magnus smiled and turned his head so he could look at Alec. He smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek, "Thank you" he whispered.

"You're welcome" Alec said, letting Magnus go and walking to the door, "now let's go, we're already late."

"Fine, fine" Magnus said turning and followed his boyfriend out of the bathroom.

Magnus picked up his car keys and he and Alec walked out of their apartment and to his car. Magnus slid into the driver's seat and Alec slid into the passenger's seat next to him.

"Come on Magnus" Alec said, "start the car, everyone will think that we're not showing up and they'll start without us."

"Alec it's just a lunch with your family" Magnus said, "calm down."

"Right sorry" Alec said, "I just want to get there on time."

"We will it's okay" Magnus said, starting the car and driving off to Alec's family home.

"Hey Magnus" Alec said after about ten minutes into the drive.

"Yes love?" Magnus asked.

"I'm really glad I met you" Alec said, "like really, really, really glad."

Magnus smiled, "I'm glad I met you too, Alec."

"I don't think how much you know how glad I am that I met you" Alec said, "You helped me so much, you helped me get out of that stupid institute, you helped put Valentine away and I don't know how you did it but you got my dad to be nice to me."

"Alec" Magnus said, smiling, "I love you."

Alec smiled, "remember when I first told you that I loved you?"

Magnus smiled, "I do, I was so surprised."

Alec laughed, "I know you were, I was surprised that said that as well."

Magnus laughed, "Hey but I said I love you back."

"You did" Alec said, poking his arm, "And I'm glad you did."

Magnus parked the car, "we're here."

"Okay" Alec said, opening the door and getting out.

Magnus opened his door and got out. He followed his boyfriend up to the front door. Alec knocked on the door three times then turned to Magnus.

"I hope Izzy doesn't yell at me" Alec said, "I haven't seen her in a few months."

"Alec we were out of the country for those few months" Magnus said, "she won't yell at you."

Alec nodded "okay Alright."

The door opened and Maryse Lightwood stood there, "Alexander, Magnus!" she said, smiling happily, "come in, come in! It's been so long since I've seen you two."

Alec and Magnus walked inside the house, "It's so good to see you two! I've missed my baby boy so much I hope you've been keeping my son safe Magnus."

"I have been" Magnus said, "I would never let anything bad happen to Alec."

Maryse smiled, "Good, good, now come on" she said, "you two are a bit late, we thought you weren't showing up."

"I told you" Alec said.

Magnus laughed "you did," The three of them walking into the kitchen.

"Alec!" Isabelle yelled, "How was Europe?" she asked.

"Isabelle calm down" Her fiancée, Simon, said.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Isabelle said, whacking Simon on the arm.

"Sorry" Simon said, "I just didn't want anything to happen to the baby."

"How can me yelling hurt the baby?" Isabelle asked.

"I don't know" Simon said, "I'm just being careful and stuff."

Alec walked over to his sister and her boyfriend Magnus followed.

"Europe was fantastic" Alec said, "how are you? Catch me up on everything."

"I'm great" Isabelle said, she looked at Simon and took his hand, "we're great."

Simon smiled and kissed her softly on the cheek.

"How's the baby?" Alec asked, "Do you know if it's a boy or a girl?"

"It's a boy!" Isabelle said, smiling widely.

"We're going to name him Maxwell" Simon said, smiling.

"That's a great name" Alec said, Magnus could see some tears forming in Alec's eyes so he thought that it would be a good time to cut in.

"I've said it time and time again" Magnus said, "You two are much too young to be having a child."

"Magnus shut up" A loud obnoxious voice said from the doorway, Magnus turned around and saw Jace standing in the doorway with his wife Clary.

"Don't tell me to shut up!" Magnus said, wagging his finger at the boy, "I'm just saying that nineteen is much too young to be having a child."

"They're just following in the Lightwood footsteps" Jace said.

"And that is?" Magnus asked.

"Having your children early" Jace said, "Just ask Maryse here, what age did you have Alec?"

"Twenty" Maryse said, smiling.

"See!" Jace said.

"Okay, Okay!" Magnus said, putting his hands up in surrender.

Magnus turned his attention back to Isabelle, Simon and Alec, they seemed to be in a deep discussion about baby room colours. Isabelle kept saying that a light pastel blue would be a great colour for the walls but Simon kept saying a blur like Alec's eye colour would be better for the walls.

Magnus smiled and walked over to Maryse, who was busy stirring something in a pot.

"Here let me help you" Magnus said.

"Thank you Magnus" Maryse said, "just cut up those vegetables" she said pointing and the pile of vegetables.

Magnus nodded and started to cut up the vegetables. Isabelle announced that they were going into the lounge room and Magnus waited until everyone but Maryse and him were out of the kitchen.

"Maryse" Magnus said, "What would you think if I wanted to marry Alec?" he asked.

Maryse dropped the spoon, she was using to stir the food in the pot, into the pot. "You want to marry Alec?"

Magnus nodded, "I do."

Maryse smiled and hugged Magnus tightly, "yes! Ask him right away! Right now!" she said.

Magnus smiled, "I don't think I'll ask him yet."

"Why not?" Maryse asked, "You don't have a ring do you?" she said, smacking Magnus on the arm, "that's stupid! You don't tell a woman you're planning on marrying her son without a ring!"

"Maryse, Keep your voice down" Magnus said, "I don't want Alec to hear you."

"Well do you have a ring?" she asked, her voice was quieter.

"Yes" Magnus said, pulling the box out of his pocket and showing her the simple ring he bought.

"Oh it's beautiful" Maryse said, she pointed to the door, "now go in there and propose to my son."

Magnus laughed, "I will ask him to marry me, but after lunch."

"Okay" she said, "let's hurry up and make it then."

Magnus laughed and continued cutting the vegetables. After about half an hour the lunch was ready.

"Kids, dinner" Maryse yelled.

"We're not kids anymore more" Jace said as he walked into the kitchen with the others.

"No we aren't" Isabelle agreed.

"You're my children therefore you are all still kids" Maryse said, "now sit down and eat your food."

Magnus smiled and sat down next to Alec.

"Where's dad?" Alec asked.

"Oh" Maryse said, "I forgot you were in Europe with Magnus, I asked him politely to leave this house and he did."

"Really?" Alec asked, "Why?"

"He hurt you Alec" Maryse said, "so he's gone."

Alec smiled, "okay, now are we going to eat."

"Oh" Jace said, his mouth full of food, "we weren't meant to start eating?"

Clary giggled and softly hit Jace's arm, "you're stupid" she said.

"I know" Magnus said, "why did you marry him again?"

"Because she loves me" Jace said.

The table erupted into laughter and for the next hour and a half they had lunch and talked about the future and the past. Alec and Magnus told them about their trip to Europe and what they saw and who they met. Isabelle and Simon announced that they have bought a house together and they're getting married in May after the baby is born. Clary and Jace announced that they were thinking about seeing the world together after they get on top of all the work their bosses were throwing at them.

"Hey Alec" Magnus whispered, into his boyfriends ear, He only whispered because Jace was talking about something and Magnus didn't want to annoy the blond anymore.

"Yeah?" Alec asked, looking up at Magnus.

"What do you think about getting married?" he asked.

"you want to get married?" Alec asked, his voice still in a whispered, "You want to get married to me?"

"Yes" Magnus whispered, pulling out the box with the simple ring in it and opening it.

Alec looked down and gasped. He put a hand over his mouth and looked up at Magnus.

Magnus could see tears brimming in Alec's eyes, happy tears he hoped.

Alec nodded his head, "yes, yes, yes!" Alec put his hand down and Magnus saw the grin on Alec's face.

Magnus smiled and put the ring on Alec's finger, "Well that's good."

Alec pulled Magnus into a hug.

"What are you two hugging about?" Clary asked, Making the two of them pull apart.

"Did me talking about how much work I do bore you so much you had to start hugging?" Jace asked.

"No" Alec said, "No it's not that."

"Well what is it?" Isabelle asked.

"I proposed to Alec" Magnus said.

"What!" Isabelle, Jace and Maryse yelled at the same time.

"Just then?" Jace asked, "you proposed to my brother just then?" he asked, "When I talk is it that boring that you have to propose to my brother Bane?"

Magnus nodded, "yep."

"But, I thought if you ever proposed to my brother it would be much more spontaneous" Isabelle said.

"Well congratulation" Clary said, "I'm happy for you two, I really am."

"Congrats" Simon said, smiling, "But I have to agree with Isabelle I thought you would propose to Alec much more spontaneous."

"What were you all expecting?" Magnus asked, "Balloons? Millions of roses? A marching band with glittering cats?"

"The last one," Jace said, "definitely the last one."

Alec laughed, "You guys, stop making a big deal out of Magnus not proposing spontaneously enough" Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus's waist, "I thought it was spontaneous enough."

Magnus smiled and pressed his lips against Alec's, the two of them broke apart after a short moment, "Alec's opinion is the only opinion that matters" Magnus announced causing the table to erupt into laughter.

Everything was perfect, Alec was happy Magnus was happy, _their _family was happy and there were no more problems.

Everything was just perfect.

**So yeah it's the end... I hope you all liked it.  
****So... did you like the story? dislike the story? Love the story? hate the story? did you want to throw good pies at it? or did you want to throw bad pies at it? **

**-Kate.**


End file.
